The Charming Truth
by Helen-Anne
Summary: What would happen if Jax and Tara had left at the end of season 4? What if they were only together for there children? Follow as Abel learn the truth of his parents past and deals with his own rocky future within the Sons of Anarchy. Will have slash. male/male.
1. I am

**I am**

I am Abel Jackson Teller and today is my 16th birthday. I haven't slept a wink, my parent's have been arguing again and I don't know if I can take it any longer. Maybe I will join the Army and get out of here but that means leaving my little brother. My mother, Tara Knowles-Teller, is one of the top neonatal surgeon's in the country. She would move heaven and earth for my brother and I. My father, Jackson Teller, works at a local garage and he tries but most of the time I don't believe he deserves my mum. I haven't been close with my dad since I was six and saw how upset my mother was after an argument.

I listen to the sound of my dad storm out the house before pulling myself out of bed. I slipped on a pair of shorts and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning mum" I smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

"Morning baby boy" She said back to me "and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Ma, what where you and dad fighting about?" I asked

"Nothing baby, I was just hoping we could spend the day as a family but you're father decided to work" I could see this upset her so I gave her a hug.

"Don't worry mum, we can still do something" This shocked me as much as it did my mother. A mummy's boy I maybe but I did everything to avoid spending time with the family. It was just easier that way. I looked back at her to see her face lit with a smile.

"You would spend you're 16th with you're mother?" she asked

"Yeah, why not? Gets me the day off school." I smiled at her as I took a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Wake you're brother first" Mum laughed at me. I loved seeing her laugh. I took the stairs two at a time and burst into Tommy's room causing him to fall off the bed as I laughed at him. He just threw a glare at me.

"C'mon little bro, breakfast's ready." I said and walked out so he could get up.

"Shut the door." He said as I walked away leaving it open.

After breakfast I went to shower and dress. I wore a pair of black skinnies (what else?) with my green Doc Martin boots and a charcoal gray top with a green skull on the front of it with a black and gray checked shirt over it. I went into the bathroom and put black eyeliner around my eyes making the blue of them stand out and styled my long black hair that I had dyed a few months back. I'm a little darker than the rest of my family more into the Gothic/emo thing than football and cars. I do like bikes though. My favorite thing though is piercings. Dad hates them but tries to be supportive of my choices. So far I have snakes bites, eyebrow done twice and a tunnel in my left ear. This is who I am. If people don't like it they can shove over.

Having decided to do go-karting and paint-balling we headed to the car.

"I call shotgun" I said as i walked out in front of Thomas. I heard him moan but climb in the back of mums car. Five minutes later we where off.

We got back around tea time, it had been a great day. Thomas and I both will have some bruises in the morning. Mum went to the kitchen to start tea while Thomas and I went to living room to play some Xbox. Only our dad was there with a bunch of guys. I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned to see a shocked look on my mother face, then suddenly I went deaf as she screamed in my ear.

"Oh my god Chibbs" she practically ran and threw herself at this guy who had scars going up both his cheeks. He caught my mum and spun her around while holding her close.

"Hi Tara" He said in a rich Irish accent. How the hell did my parents know an Irish man? After he put her down she went around hugging the other men, while Thomas and I stood like twits not knowing what was going on.

"So who are these people?" I asked and everyone looked at me while my mother smiled.

"Abel these are old friends, you probably won't remember them. you were quite young the last time you saw any of them." she filled me in.

"So. . . what are they doing here now? " I asked still confused as to why they where here.

"They came for a visit, they thought it was time we caught up" My father informed me. This just made me angry.

"So you say you have to work, then go meet you're mates but can't spend my bloody birthday with me? Nice to know where I am on you're priority list. . _Dad_." I shouted at him and before he could reply I stormed out the house.

Jax's P.O.V

I was in complete shock at Abel's outburst. He normally was quite and brushed everything aside. I knew he had a temper but it rarely if ever showed. I looked around at my old brothers and see that they were uncomfortable. I smiled at them.

"Sorry about him guys, he's going through some stuff at the moment." They just nodded.

"He has a point Jax, he turned 16 today and you weren't there. He was really looking forward to spending the day with us but instead you drag up our past, don't get me wrong guy's I'm more than happy to see you all again but you should have been there today Jax." with that my wife walked back to the kitchen.

"What about you Thomas? I'm sure you have something to say" I asked my youngest son who had been unusually quite.

"Well mum and Abel are right, you should have been there for Abel today. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time yet there was still a sadness in his eyes when he watched the other dads with their sons. Yeah he might have plenty more birthdays but at this rate he wont be around you to celebrate with him. Just don't mess up again dad. I know how much more mum or Abel can take and if you lose one you will lose the other." and he walked out.

I knew my wife and son were right but I don't know how to talk with Abel and I had to see my brothers again. I had to tell someone the truth and Tara isn't going to be happy when she finds out but I don't even want to think about Abel's reaction.

Abel P.O.V

"Stupid dad and his stupid friends, wonders why I say I'm the black sheep of the family. He never misses anything to do with Thomas but he care when it comes to me. I'm sick of always being put second to everything else. Arrrggghhh." I ranted on and on as my girlfriend just ran her fingers throw my hair and nodded.

"I know he's frustrating baby but he is still you're dad and you can't change that. Maybe you should try talking to him. I mean you're not very open with him, maybe he doesn't know you feel left out." Rachel smiled down at me and I knew she was right. I had to learn how to talk to my dad but I don't know how to. We have nothing in common, so trying to start a conversation was impossible. I had to though, someone had to get through to him. So first thing in the morning I was going to talk to my dad.


	2. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

 **Abel P.O.V**

It has been two days since my birthday and I still haven't spoken to my father. He had left by the time I got home and hadn't be back since. Mum said he had gone out of town for a few days and would be back by the weekend. She didn't say why he had left but I didn't ask. Instead of worrying about what or who my dad was spending his time with, I used my birthday money to buy an old motorcycle and worked on it. I was in the garage on Saturday morning working on my bike when I heard the rumble of three or so outside, I didn't bother going to look. You got use to hearing bikes around here. There was a motorcycle club on the other side of town and sometimes they drove past. I stayed in the garage working away with my earphones in listening to simple plan. I didn't see nor hear anyone come in until they pulled one of my earphones out.

"Piss off" I said thinking it was Tommy until I was smacked on the head.

"Watch you're mouth son" My dad said. I turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. Having missed him, as much as we didn't get along I still loved him. I gave him a quick hug and went back to work.

"Where did you get this thing?" he asked

"Bill's place, I bought it off him. Thought I'd give myself something to do over the holiday's" I looked at my father and saw him watching me, nodding his head.

"Well sorry to ruin you're plans son but we won't b here over the holidays, I thought we could get away from here for a bit." Dad said. I looked at him, the last time we went on holiday i was eight and it didn't go to well. Tommy almost drowned and I fell out a tree breaking my arm, I screwed my face up at the thought and heard my dad laugh.

"Just you and I bud, I want to make up for missing you're birthday and we need to reconnect Abel. We use to be so close and I don't like not being able to talk with my son." I could see the sadness in his eyes and for that reason alone I agreed to go with him. I looked at my half done bike and sighed, I went to grab the dust cover to put over it but was stopped in my tracks.

"Tell you what how about I help you finish you're bike and we can leave when its done?" I looked at my dad not knowing what to say, he never willingly spends time with me.

"Do you know anything about bikes?" I asked with an eyebrow arched. He laughed at me and opened the garage door. There was four bikes sitting in the driveway, I followed my dad over to them as he stood by one that had a reaper sticker on the side of the tank. I looked at him not believing the point he was trying to make.

"This is the bike that my father and I fixed up for my 16th birthday, I then rode it for 18 year's before moving here with you're mother and you. If I knew you liked bike's I would have gotten one for you myself and worked on it with you." I felt my jaw drop, I had no idea my dad even liked bike's let alone own one, I walked over to him.

"Don't feel bad dad, I pulled away from you. Yes it was partly you're fault by fighting with mum but I shouldn't have blamed you and not her. it takes two to fight and I'm sorry. I would love to have a relationship with you. It's been horrible over the year's seeing you go through hoops for Tommy but barely noticing me. I want my dad back. I want to be able to to talk with you and be close again." I have no idea where it all came from but one I started I couldn't stop. I just needed him to know. I chanced a look at my dad and saw the tears running down his face. I went to say something, I didn't know what just something but dad pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry son. I'm sorry for being such a shitty father, I'm sorry for not being there for you and making it hard for you to talk to me. I promise you son, I will do everything I can to make it better." Dad said as I felt his tears land on my head. I hugged him back.

"You're not a shitty father, you're just lost and so am I. We do this together, one step at a time." I whispered to him. I felt dad nod and pulled away to look at him. "So why did you stop riding?" I asked

"It was an old life, we moved here for a fresh start and I didn't want questions of our past coming up as you and you're brother got older so I left everything behind that had to do with who I was. I was no longer the biker, just a father and husband even if I was shitty at both jobs." Dad said trying to hold back more tears.

"You're not a shitty dad, I'm just a stubborn prick who wouldn't let you in and as for mum, well I think it has to do with the way we are that gets her mad at you but she loves you or she wouldn't still be here." I was trying to reassure him but it wasn't working, I put my hand on his shoulder "and besides, once a biker"

"Always a biker" dad finished my sentence for me and I smiled at him.

"C'mon dad, I got to wash up for dinner." We walked back to the house together, as I went to wash up I could hear the laughter from down stairs but it was cut off when my phone rang. Picking it up I smiled seeing it was Rachel and answered the phone.

"Hey babe, whats up?" I asked

"Baby, we need to talk!"

* * *

Jpov

"You alright son?" I asked Abel as he came into the dining room, he looked a little pale

"Yeah I'm fine Da" he sat at the table but i new something was up with him. we may not be close but I know my son better than he thinks. As dinner went on the conversation took a turn that we didn't want it to take.

"So whats with the leathers?" Thomas asked I looked at my youngest not know what to say he was still so innocent.

"There part of the club that you see on your way to school son" I answered him, he thought for a moment before asking

"So how do you know them dad?" I smiled at him he wasn't a stupid boy and I knew I shouldn't lie so, I didn't

"They live in my home town son, i knew them growing up" I didn't tell him about my involvement in the club as his mother didn't want him knowing yet but he took my answer and continued eating. I looked to Abel he had his earphones in and was pushing his food around on his plate, Tommy pulled his earphone out so he would hear me.

"You not hungry son?" I looked at him, he just smiled and nodded his head getting up from the table he put his plate in the kitchen and walked up stairs. I looked at his mother who just shrugged. I wondered what was up with him, he was fine before he went to wash up for dinner. As much as I wanted to go to him, I knew he needed his space so I left him be for now.


	3. Bonding

**Bonding**

 **Abel p.o.v**

I couldn't tell my parent's about the phone call with Rachel or the new's she gave me. They would be so disappointed and I was just getting thing's back on the right track with my dad. I didn't want to ruin that, so I kept my problem's to myself and acted as normal as possible. I have spent the last two days with my dad working on the bike and it's been great. I'm really looking forward to spending time with him while we are away. We are going to visit Charming and dad promised to tell me all about his life there, he said he hopes it brings us closer. Today I am finishing up the paint job on the bike before leaving tomorrow. I went with black and red with tints of purple through it.

"You all set baby boy?" My mum asked as I pulled my mask off and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, just putting the finishing touches on it before we leave tomorrow" mum walked over and inspected the bike.

"Looks good son, you did a great job on it." I couldn't help but smile at her praise.

"I couldn't have done it without dad" I saw her face light up. I knew she was over the moon that we where getting along. "I better go pack, don't want to forget anything." I walked up to my room with mum following me. I knew she wanted to talk.

"How's things with Rachel?" I wasn't prepared for that and I know she saw me stiffen.

"Yeah, we're good thanks"

"Abel Jackson Teller, don't lie to you're mother." I could hear the anger in her voice at my lie. I huffed and sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I broke down and told her everything. By the time I was done, I was a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry ma, I'm so bloody sorry. I should have been more careful but it was only one time and. . and. . " I couldn't get anymore out as the tears came back. My mum sat beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hush baby, its okay. We will work with it. It's all going to be okay. Why don't you take this time away to think of everything. Maybe after talking with you're dad everything will be clearer. You're dad has something important to tell you. I just hope you don't hate us for it." she said as she stroked my hair.

"I could never hate you Ma, I promise." I said as I started to drift to sleep.

* * *

Jax P.O.V

We were packed and ready to go, we loaded the bikes and said our goodbyes. We were now on the road to Charming. Hmm Charming somewhere I long to be and the one place I ran from. I knew I had to go back, I couldn't do the double life anymore. I love my sons with everything in me but Charming is where I belong. I just hope that when it comes to it Abel will stay with me. I would have brought Tommy too but he is only 15 and Tara would never hand him over. I can only hope she lets him visit.

* * *

Abel P.O.V

There was something off about my dad before we left but I couldn't put my finger on it. I pushed it to the side for now and enjoyed the open road. Before long we were pulling into a garage called TM, I looked at the sign to see it stood for Teller-Marrow. I could already tell this would be a vacation on stories and hidden lies.

"Why is this place named after us?" I asked not expecting an answer, dad smiled at me.

"Because son, my father opened this place before he died." I felt my jaw drop but since he was being honest I didn't stop my questions.

"What's the Marrow part about?" I saw his face drop but he answered.

"Marrow and is in Clay Marrow son, he was my fathers best friend until he murdered him so that he could marry my mother." I felt myself pale and my father saw it.

"Don't worry son, that's all in the past. Nothing for you to worry about. I don't want to scare you but I want you to know the truth about my past. The good and the bad. Feel free to ask anything you want and I promise you will get a truthful answer." I nodded before asking

"Where you a member of the club? is that how you know them?" My father nodded his head toward the bench and we both sat down.

"You're grandfather John Teller was the founder of the Sons of Anarchy. He was their president with Clay as his V.P. I was dubbed the Prince of SOA when I was born, that was later passed to you when you came along. It was my job to carry on the legacy my father created. When I was 16 I prospected for the club. I was then a member until I was 34 before I left with you." I couldn't believe it, I was the grandson of the man who founded the biggest motorcycle club in the world. That was, WOW, a lot to take in.

"So what is it they do?" I couldn't stop from asking.

"They own a few things, the garage, some tattoo shops, a pub, a porn studio and an escort place. There's some illegal stuff as well but it's not my place to tell you that." dad said. I nodded but before I could ask anymore I heard a woman shouting on my dad. I looked up to see her walk out of the office of the garage. She was older with gray hair and a face full of wrinkles. She came over and hugged my dad.

"You telling outsiders our secrets again?" she asked. I felt my anger boil up. How dare she interrupt our conversation and then have the nerve to call me an outsider, what was this The Lion King?

"Hey ma, I know you won't recognize him but you remember you're grandson Abel." I saw the woman's, apparently my grandmother, face light up at the mention of my name. She turned to me.

"Let's have a look at you boy, my god you look like you're father except the piercings and black hair." She turned and swatted my dad's arm. "Jackson how could you let him do that to himself?" the anger boiled over and I saw my dad pale before I burst out.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? Don't hit my dad or think you have the right to butt into our conversation and don't assume to think I asked his bloody permission to get my piercings or dye my hair. I'm 16 not fucking six. I can make up my own mind, thank you very much. I don't need my father or absent grandma's telling me what I can and can't bloody do. If you don't like who I am then go fuck yourself because I'm not changing to fit into you're neat little box." with that I walked over to Chibbs who I had found out was my godfather. The guy's just looked at me , some in shock some in awe or in Happy's case pride, at my blow up at my new found grandmother.

* * *

Jax P.O.V

After Abel lost it with her I saw Gemma's face fall, she was still the same woman just older. She still wanted to control everyone and everything around her.

"Sorry ma, he has had a lot going on and is blowing easy lately but he is right. I let him be his own person. I don't want him hating me because I tried to control his life growing up and you had no right to try and make him feel bad about who he is. He's not me and he won't bend every way just to please you, so get it in you're head now." I saw her nod at me but could see she was upset about not getting her own way. There was nothing I could do about that, Abel is who he is and no one will change him. His out burst did confirm one thing though, something was wrong and I was going to find out what.

Walking over to him I called at him.

"Abel, can we talk?" Abel turned to look at me with a smile.

"Sure dad, what's up?"

"I'm just wondering what's wrong? It normally takes more than that to make you blow a fuse."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm just having some problem's with Rachel and I guess I was just upset about her interrupting my time with you" He said sheepishly, I smiled at him

"No worries son, what problems are you having with Rachel?"

"We broke up after a fight. Figured I'd use this time away to think on it."

"That's a good idea son." I said and watched as he went back to talk with Chibbs and Happy.


	4. The truth hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

 **Abel P.O.V**

I has been two weeks since we left San Fran and I can't wait to go home. As much as I have loved learning more about my dad and getting on with him, I miss my mum and brother. Not to mention I have to sort things out with Rachel. I haven't spoken to her since the phone call, I needed time to think about what she said and the more I do the more I warm up to the idea. I am currently sitting on the swings by the lot when i notice dad looking for me. He spots me and walks over, giving me a small grin and I know he has bad news. I watch him as he starts to pace and wait for him to talk.

"Abel, son I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it but you need to know and I don't want to upset you. We have got so close over the past two weeks and I don't want to ruin it." He was babbling on so I knew it was really bad.

"Dad just spit it out will you." He looked at me and continued.

"Son, I'm not going back to San Fran, I'm staying here in Charming and I want you to stay with me." I felt my whole world crumble.

"What do you mean you're not coming back? What about mum? Or Thomas?" He could tell I was upset as he sat down beside me.

"You're mother and I are getting a divorce Abel. There's a lot behind it and if you want to know I will tell you. I want you to stay with me son, I would bring Tommy too but you're mother won't give him up but she doesn't have a choice with you. I don't want to lose both my sons please Abel. I need you to understand." I could see the heartbreak and fear as I looked in his eyes.

"Explain to me, explain you're reasons behind the divorce." I said with a sigh. I saw the hope spring to his eyes.

"Okay but there is something I have to tell you first but you won't like it and I'm sorry. Abel, son, Tara, she's not you're biological mother."

"What?" I asked to shocked to say anything else.

"I'm sorry son, let me explain. You know you're mother and I were high school sweethearts, but you're mother left for med school and I stayed here. I found a new love Danielle, and god did I love that woman unfortunately she left too not 3 year before you where born. I started sleeping with a woman called Wendy Case, you're grandmother pushed us into marriage and so we did. The problem with Wendy was she was a drug taker, I got her clean a few times but she kept going back so I filed for divorce. We then found out she was pregnant, with you. She was clean at this point but I was set on leaving her. I agreed to pay for the doctor bills and for everything you needed. You with me so far?" I nodded and he kept going.

"Okay well at some point she started using again. It caused you to be born ten weeks early with a 20% chance at survival. Tara asked to work on you're case. Having come back after her father died. It brought us close again and we got together after you where released from the hospital. When you where kidnapped we realized we weren't right for each other anymore but she was pregnant and I swore to do the right thing this time. After my 14 months inside I asked her to marry me and we left town. We never loved each other the way we did in high school, I was still mad for Danielle and you're mother had moved on. I will be honest with you. Danielle came back into my life just after we moved and I have been sleeping with her since. You're mother knows and has had partners herself. We agreed we just need to grow up and stop being fools. We're not setting the best example for you or Thomas but everything we did was for the sake of you boys. You needed a mother and Tommy needed me around. It was time for you to know the truth."

I sat for a moment to take it all in.

"So you both agreed on this? and why is it time to tell me of Wendy now?" I asked

"Yes we both agreed, we love other people, people who understand why we stayed together and have giving up hope of being with us. As for Wendy the restraining order we put against her runs out this year. We didn't want her showing up and confusing you."

"That makes sense. If you both are happy with the agreement then it's okay with me but dad I can't leave San Fran. I have a life there, friend and Rachel."

"I thought you and Rachel broke up?"

"We did, but I have to fix it dad. I need to tell you something, um. . . you're going to be a grandfather." With my father in shock I ran for the club house to grab my things.

I walked back outside and saw dad coming toward's me. I prepared for the worst. I didn't expect him to pull me into a hug.

"Go get her son. We'll talk about the rest later." He smiled at me.

"Thanks dad." With that I jumped on my bike and tore out the lot.

* * *

Jax P.O.V

I walked back to the club house after watching my son leave, with a smile on my face. My brothers looked at me as I came in.

"What's up with Abel?" Tig asked "Kid ran from here like the hounds of hell were on him."

"He's gone home, to fix things with Rachel. I told him about the divorce and moving back here. And about Wendy, guess it helped him decide what he was going to do." I informed them.

"What you mean Jax? What's he going to do?" Chibbs asked

"He's going to be a dad Chibbs. Rachel's pregnant. Dam and I thought I had to worry about Thomas. Abel's always been a mummy's boy." The boys started pouring drinks and congratulations. Except one person sitting in the corner and I knew he was worried this would make Tara rethink the divorce.


	5. Home

**Home**

 **Abel P.O.V**

I rode hard and fast, I had to get home, I had to see my mother, I had to tell her I loved her. It would normally take someone near two hours to make the 42 mile trip but I done it in just over one. I parked my bike and ran up to the house, it was locked so I used my keys and let myself in.

"Mum, Thomas? Anyone home?" I shouted on them a few more times without an answer, I walked around noticing the house was cleaner than normal but everything seemed in place. I was heading into the kitchen when I heard the door open. I turned and ran back to the hallway thinking it was my mother when I ran into a woman I had never seen before. I looked at her questionably.

"Can I help you young man?" she asked in a sweet silky voice, I noticed a couple behind her, the woman clearly with child.

"Do you know where the owner of the house is?" I asked my voice breaking at the thought that were going through my head. The man decided to answer me.

"We own the house now, we just bought it." Everything fell into place. I could no longer stand, I fell to my knee's and couldn't stop the cry that came from my mouth.

"Are you alright?" I looked at the man who had concern in his eyes, I nodded my head and got to my feet.

"The previous owner did she leave a forwarding address?" The sales lady shook her head.

"Why is it so important that you find her?" The pregnant woman asked, I stared at her like it was a stupid question. I walked over to the unit and picked up a family photo to show them.

"When my mother comes back for the rest of her stuff can you tell her that Abel is at Rachel's please?" I saw the hurt in the mother-to-be's eye's as she realized I was looking for my mum. Her hand went to rest on her belly and I knew she was trying to understand why a mother would leave without her child. I smiled at her.

"I was on holiday with my father, I wasn't due back until Thursday. Guess she wanted it to be a surprise." I answered her unspoken question. She nodded her head as I walked to the door.

"It's a great house for kid's. I had a great childhood in this home, enjoy it." I said as I took one last look around what use to be my home before heading down the driveway to my bike.

* * *

I chapped on Rachel's door for the 3rd time and finally heard someone come to answer it, the door swung open and David was standing there. I wasn't sure what my best friend was doing there but I took no notice, I had to see Rachel. I walked past him as he stepped aside for me.

"Hey dude, thought you weren't due back till Thursday?"

"I came home early, what are you doing here?" He noticed my snippy tone and raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel's parents are having a BBQ and she invited her friends, you know the cheerleaders and footballers." I sighed

"Sorry dude, been along day." He looked at me but didn't ask, I walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel standing with Chloe and some other friends. Michael the ass that he is pointed to and Rachel looked around. I could see she was mad.

"Rachel can we. . " I was cut off of she slapped me in the face.

"You have some nerve Abel Teller. I tell you I'm pregnant and you say you have to think and don't contact me for two flipping weeks" she all but shrieked at me.

"Rachel could you. . " Again she cut me off.

"Don't Rachel me, you have the nerve to do that then walk in here like nothing happened." she went on. I couldn't get a word in so I gave up trying to talk instead I pulled her close and kissed her. Once she kissed me back, I pulled away and saw her smile.

"Doesn't get you off the hook." She said poking at my chest.

"Noted but I've had a really bad day and just want something to go the way I planned." I tried to smile at her but it didn't work.

"You went by the house didn't you?" I nodded at her and she laughed. "You're mum and Thomas are out back" I'm sure the whole kitchen saw the happiness on my face but I didn't care. I ran through the back door, almost falling on my face with the speed I was going.

"MA!" I shouted and everyone stopped to watch as I ran towards my mother and threw myself in her arms.

"Abel what are you doing here?" She was more than surprised to see me, she saw my confused looked. "I wasn't expecting you until Thursday."

"Oh dad told me everything today and I had to come see you. I had to tell you that you will always be my mama bear no matter what." I saw her smile with pure happiness and tears brim her eyes.

"I love you baby boy." She pulled me into another hug and I couldn't care less that everyone was still watching us.

"Me too" Thomas said as he pushed his way into our hug and the bystanders laughed.

"Tommy!" I wrapped my arms around my little brother, I couldn't believe how much I missed him. We sat down to talk as everyone went back to what they where doing.

"I went by the house, you weren't there. I thought you left me."

"Oh baby boy never, when you're father and I spoke and made the decision, he wanted you to go stay with him. But I knew I couldn't live away from you so I sold the house, bought a new one in Charming and got a job at '"

"Mum why would you do that? You hate Charming." I saw her smiling slyly at me.

"No son, I didn't hate Charming. I hated Gemma. I didn't want her meddling with my sons life's so we moved so we could raise you both the way we wanted. But I would do anything to keep my boys even put up with you're bitch gramma."

"Is this really happening?" I asked

"Yes son, the papers came the other day, I signed them and sent them back. It was best for us all." she said.

I nodded at her, she was right and at least them moving to Charming Tommy got to see his dad whenever he wanted. Speaking of Tommy he looked so confused.

"Don't worry little bro, I'll explain later. Go have fun." He nodded his head and ran off to be with his friends.

"Dad told me about Wendy. I get why you didn't tell me and I just want you to know you will always be my mother no matter what." I pulled her into a hug and saw Rachel over her shoulder.

"Now I have to go sort out the issue of my own child." I laughed and got up to walk over to Rachel. She was seven months pregnant but only looked around four. The doctors said it was to do with Rachel's cheer leading.

"Hey Rach, lets get this talk done shall we?" Rachel nodded her head and walked into the house. Abel followed her, they were quite for a while before Abel couldn't take it anymore.

"So. . umm. . have you thought of any names yet?"

"It doesn't need a name!" she spat the words like they were poison.

"Of course he needs a name, can't have a nameless child Rach. . " she cut in before I could continue.

"I'm putting IT up for adoption"

"WHAT!" I bellowed at her. "You will not be giving MY child away Rachel. It isn't just you're choice, it's mine too. What about what I want?"

"Do you really think you're family is the best place to raise a child? You're parents are separating, you're depressed and need to see a bloody shrink about voices in you're head and Tommy's clueless." She spat at me. I jumped to my feet seeing red, she had never used my mental health against me before. Knowing I would do something I would regret later I spat at her.

"This isn't over" before leaving the house.

* * *

I was out front trying to cool off when I felt David come up behind me.

"Guess that didn't go to well mate?" He asked with a slight laugh in his voice. I turned to look at him, I'm not sure what he saw but he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey man, it's alright. I will stand by you no matter what, you know that. Now whats going on cause this isn't just about the baby." He said softly to me. And so I broke and told my best friend everything that had happened that day, ending with what Rachel had said.

"I just don't know Dave, is she right? Am I that far gone that I could possibly be a danger to my own child? I don't know what to do man, my whole life has been turned on it's side in the space of a few hours." I couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears. God bless my best friend who just held me in silence and let me calm down. Once I was calm he started talking.

"Listen mate, whatever happens with the baby I'm with you 100% like I always have since we where six. As for Rachel forget her man, she isn't worth you're time. I mean you said yourself that it wouldn't last. She was the perfect barbie princess and you the self-hating goth. Mate that don't even work in teen drama shows" I laughed at him as he gave me his lopsided grin.

"That's better, I still take pride in being the only person to make you laugh like that" He winked at me and quickly place his lips on mine before running back in the house.

'What was that about?' I thought to myself. 'I mean sure I've always said love is love and been open that I'm Bi but he is my best friend, HM oh well guess we will have to see' With that thought I went to find my mother.


	6. My Life, My Choice

**My life, My choice**

 **Abel P.O.V**

It has been almost a month since Rachel has told me that she is handing the baby away and I still can't wrap my head around the thought of someone else raising my child. We have moved back to Charming which makes it harder for me to convince her to keep the baby. I know in my head that it is the right thing to do, to give the kid the best chance but my heart breaks every time I think of it. I decided not to go back to school and get a job and do part time collage instead, my dad offered me one at the garage and I took it. It will do until I finish collage. My mum is spending a lot of time there too, says she's catching up with old friends but I feel there is more to it. Thomas is loving school, he made the football team and spends a lot of time with his new friends. It was hard for him with all the changes but he's getting there now.

So everything is good, until now. I'm standing in the hospital in San Fran, Rachel went into early labor. The doctor said not to worry but I can't help myself. I have been waiting for nearly three hours and nothing. Rachel didn't want me in the room since we have broke up and I am going out my mind. The doctor came through the door with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Abel, you have a healthy baby girl!" My heart melted at the words and I couldn't stop the tears that spilled over. I didn't care that my dad and his brother's were watching, I didn't care about anything but the little girl I couldn't wait to meet.

"Can I see her?" The doctor nodded his head and walked to the door while I followed, he lead me down the hall and into the nursery department. We walked through the double doors and into the bay were the newborns are. He pointed out my little girl and I fell in love, the nurse handed her over. As I looked at the little bundle in my arms I knew I could never let her go. I was took to a privet room where the nurse handed me a bottle and I sat in the chair to feed my daughter. My mum and dad came in to meet her and watch as I bonded with the little girl.

* * *

We had been there no more than an hour with everyone taking turns to come see the new baby when social services came in. I looked to the door as they walked in not thinking anyone was due as my parents where already with me.

"Can I help you?" I asked the young woman that was walking toward us.

"I am Cindy from the social work department, I was phoned regrading the little one." She said as she showed her badge to us, I couldn't help the pain that washed through me.

"Okay, so what do you want?" I asked with as much venom as possible, liking that she flinched before answering.

"I was told she was to be taking into our care, her mother wants to put her up for adoption." She said while straightening her back as my mother glared at her.

"Well I'm her father don't I get a say?" I asked not wanting to let her go. I saw the pity in her eyes as she took in how young I am.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm her father and I won't hand her off" I growled at her.

"That is you're choice but you will have to speak with the child's mother and make sure she is okay with it, otherwise I will have to take the child with me once she is released." I handed my daughter to my mum as I walked over to Cindy.

"Why do I have to talk with the person that wants to throw her away like trash? Rachel signed her rights away yes?" Cindy nodded. "Well as her father I have equal rights and I refuse to sign. Now get out. Come near me or my daughter again and I will sue you're whole department for everything it's worth, got me?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded and ran from the room.

"That wasn't very nice son." My dad laughed behind me

"Yeah, well she wanted my daughter, that wasn't happening. Was it my little Nevaeh?" I cooed to the girl

"Nevaeh?" my mum looked at me funny.

"Yeah, Nevaeh because she's nothing less than an angel. My angel sent from heaven." My parents just smiled at me. "I'm going to see Rachel."

* * *

As I walked into Rachel's room I was shocked to see Michael there.

"Um. . Rachel, can we talk?" I asked as they both looked at me. She nodded her head so I continued.

"I'm keeping the baby. I know you don't want her but I can't walk away from her Rachel, I hope you understand. I'm not asking you to be in her life but if you ever want to meet her just let me know." Rachel smiled at me but before she could speak Michael butted in.

"Why would she want anything to do with you emo? She has me now. She was always too good for you. Take you're spawn and fuck off" he glared. I glared right back and turned to Rachel. I handed one of the pictures the hospital had taken over to her.

"I named her Nevaeh, I thought you would want something to remember her by. Have a good life Rach, you deserve it and thank you for giving me my little girl. I promise she will be loved." With that I turned to leave.

"Abel" I turned back to her. "You'll make a good dad. Take good care of her, she really was sent from heaven." With that said I walked from the room and went to take my baby home.

* * *

The trip home was quick. We walked into the club house to be blinded by pink, it was everywhere. Chibbs came over and stole Nevaeh from me to show her off as I spoke with Thomas and some friends of his. About an hour or so later our dad called us over.

"Hey boy's, I want you to meet Danielle, my girlfriend and Damion, Devon and Lexi. You're siblings."


	7. Not so charming life

**Not so Charming life**

 **Abel P.O.V**

'Wait, what? Did he just say siblings?' I looked at my father as if he had grown another head. I then looked at the four people in front of me. The woman, Danielle, was pretty. She had long dark red hair with sparkling green eyes. She was pale but not sickly, she had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, full red lips and long lashes. She was around 5'4 with long leg and curves in the right places. Both boy's were the same as Thomas and I. They took after our father in everything. Same height, build, hair, eyes and face. It was almost like looking in the mirror. The girl was more like her mother, only she had blue eyes to go with her red hair. Very rare indeed. Then it clicked.

"You fucker!" I threw myself at my dad, knocking him to the ground and started punching him. After a few minutes I felt someone wrap there arms around me, pinning my arms to my side as they pulled me away while Chibbs went to help my dad up.

"Abel, calm down" I heard David say but it didn't work the way it normally would.

"Calm down, calm fucking down. I get that you and mum had other bed partners but to have more kids and not tell us. That's bang out old man, bang fucking out. Is it not bad enough that you kept everything else from me, that you just had to keep siblings from us. What the fuck. We had a right to know. What about mum? She was still you're wife, you fucking jackass." I shouted at him while trying to get out of David's hold.

"Abel Jackson Teller, you hold you're tongue young man. Keep going like that and you're daughter will know enough to make a sailor blush. As for Danielle and the kid's I knew. We agreed not to tell you until you were older. Well now you're older. Now calm down and things will be explained." My mother shouted at me. I was too shocked to say anything, my mum had never shouted at me before. I felt David lower me into a chair and take the one beside me.

"Okay so as you know Abel after you're mother left for med school I met Danielle, and I told you she left around three year's before you where born." I nodded my head. "Well Damion is the reason she left. Danielle found out she was pregnant and thinking I didn't want a family she left. She found me in Stockton and told me about him. After I got out, we met up and well yeah nine month later Devon was here. We had Lexi the year after that. You're mother, Danielle and I agreed to keep both my families separate until you were all old enough to understand. We believe that time has come. Yes, you all had a right to know about each other and we are sorry we kept it from you. We do hope that you can all get along and make up for the time missed." He finished. I ignored him and looked to my brothers.

"You didn't know about us?" I asked them

"No, we found out before coming here tonight." Damion answered. I thought for a moment.

"That makes me feel better. Sorry about the way I acted. Maybe we should try that again? I'm Abel, Abel Teller." I said holding my hand out. Damion smiled and took it.

"Damion Teller, it's nice to meet you little brother." He laughed.

"Oh WOW, didn't think of that. Never been a little brother before. I'm sure it will be nice. This is Thomas, my, our little brother." I pointed to Tommy who smiled at them.

"This is Devon and little Lexi the baby" Damion smirked as Lexi smacked him

"I'm sorry for not telling you boys. I know I should have." Dad said after watching the encounter.

"It's fine dad. Just no more secrets please. And sorry about you're face, you should put ice on that."

"Umm. . . Abel, sorry but she is making weird noises" David cut in holding Nevaeh out to me. I laughed at him and took my daughter.

"Oh, a baby." Lexi said as she left her chair and came to look. I smiled at her. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Nevaeh"

"That's a lovely name. Is she you'res?"

"Yeah, she was just born today. Would you like to hold her?" I asked my little sister and saw her whole face light up as she nodded her head. I handed Nevaeh over to her.

"Well how about that Damion, we get two new brothers and a niece." Devon said with a smile.

* * *

We sat and talked for a few hours, to get to know each other better. I found out that Damion was doing English Lit at community collage and Devon and Lexi would be starting the high school next week. They had lived in L.A most there life's and saw our father as much as possible. They were all excited to get to be around him more. They would be living with him after all. The night was going great, I had just put Nevaeh to sleep in one of the rooms when a hush came over the place. I looked up towards the door to see a woman with long, dark blonde curly hair, dark eyes and a strong face with big lips. She scanned the room before her eyes fell on me. My mother blocked her line of sight.

"What are you doing here Wendy?" she asked in an icy tone. 'Wait Wendy? The woman who birthed me?' I thought.

"I came to see my son, you kept him from me long enough Tara." Wendy said. I could see the fear in my mum's face and I didn't like it.

"Mum" I said, both mum and Wendy looked at me. I ignored Wendy and concentrated on my mum. "It's okay let her say what she has too. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. What do you want?" I directed the question to Wendy.

"I want the chance to get to know my son." She replied with hope in her eyes.

"You lost that chance when you choose drugs over me. I have a mother and I don't need another. So thanks for showing face now leave. You're not wanted here." I said coldly. I could see the hurt in her eyes but I didn't care, I had enough family.

"So you are going to throw me aside over one mistake?" she asked and I scoffed.

"One deadly mistake, yes. I have a child myself and I would put nothing before her. Her safety, her life is the most important thing to me and I didn't even carry her. You risked my life while I was kicking away inside you and for what? A 40 dollar rush. Well sorry but I don't need nor want people like that in my life or around my daughter. Someone get her out of here." Happy moved forward and took Wendy out. I smiled at mum and walked over to David.

* * *

"Hey man, tonight just isn't for you is it?" he laughed.

"No, but hopefully it will look up. Can we talk?" David nodded and I lead him to the room I had put Nevaeh to sleep in. After checking on the baby I turned to David and studied him. He was tall, standing at 6'2 with short dark hair. He had honey brown eyes that stood out against his tanned skin. He was a nice build too. He really was you're all round hot jock.

"I wanted to say thank you for coming tonight. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. Also there is something bugging me so I'm just going to ask. Why did you kiss me last month?" I saw David pale and knew he thought I had forgotten. I waited for to gather himself and answer.

"Well. . .Umm. . . You see Abel I kinda like you more than a friend. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I watched him for a minute and knew he was being honest.

"What do you mean like? and are you sure? cause I can't get into anything that won't be serious. I have Nevaeh to think about and she comes first and. . ." David cut me off by kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back. When air came a problem David pulled back.

"I love you Abel, kid and all. If you want me I'm here." He said breathlessly. I smiled at him, a real proper smile. I nodded my head and kissed him.

Tara P.O.V

I smiled as I watched him laugh at something Abel had said. It's been three weeks since Nevaeh came home and I can see a real change in my son. Although I'm sure a certain guy has something to do with it. Abel hasn't said anything so I will let him have his secrets. For now. Nevaeh started to fuss so I took her over to Abel.

"Someone's hungry" I said. Abel cleaned up and went to feed her. Leaving me alone with the man I have loved for so long. I smiled at him.

""Would you like to get some lunch?" he asked

"That would be nice" I replied nodding my head.

"Just let me wash up" He started walking towards the clubhouse when I noticed his cut sitting on the tool box.

"Chibbs, you forgot this" I said, handing it over.


	8. Life gets better

**Life gets better**

 **Abel P.O.V**

As I watched my mum leave with Chibbs I couldn't help but smile. The two were so plainly in love it was hard to watch.

"Let's just hope they don't give you anymore aunts or uncles huh little one? I think we have enough of them." I spoke to Nevaeh as she smiled around her bottle. "I wonder if you're Papa will visit today."

Thing's have been going great between David and me. I don't think I could have asked for a better boyfriend. He dotes on Nevaeh and with us being friends for so long he knows the best way to deal with my moods. Just as I was finishing up with Nevaeh I watched as a black BMW pull in with a flat tire. I had to laugh as a young girl with blue hair got out and kicked the in frustration. I settled Nevaeh into my arm's and walked over.

"Hi, welcome to Teller's. Can I help you?" I asked, she just looked at me like was stupid.

"Can you help me? What does it look like? Does everyone say that ot are you stupid? she asked

"Sorry ma'am, it's stranded." I said with a cheeky smile.

"pfft, ma'am. I will have you know I am 16 not 60. Name's Cathy Mr.?"

"Teller, Abel Teller. It's nice to meet you Cathy. I can have that up and running in 20 minutes. I'll just hand the baby off." I walked into the office and got Gemma to watch the baby. As much as I don't like leaving my daughter with her, I have to work. As I got to work on the car, Cathy started talking to me.

"So Abel, tell me is Teller as in this place?"

"Yeah, my grampa opened this place. My dad owns it now. I just have the joy of working here part time while going to collage."

"aw, and the baby?"

"That's my daughter, the whole reason I dropped out of school. She needed me." I saw Cathy smile at me.

"That's sweet. Not many guy's would give up there lives for a kids"

"Yeah, well she needed me. Her mum bailed when she was born. I was all the kid had." I finished up and waved to Damion and David as they came walking over.

"Well Abel, thanks and why don't you call me?" Cathy said as she tried to hand me a piece of paper. Luckily I was saved by David wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Hey love, where's Nevaeh?" I nodded towards the office. "Well I shall go get our little daughter." with that he walked away. I turned to Cathy.

"Sorry Cathy but I'm happily with someone." She smiled sweetly at me.

"You are cute together." She said as she climbed in her car and drove away. Having forgot my brother was there, I jumped when he spoke.

"Really lil bro, you're with David?" Damion asked

"Yes, does it bother you that you're little brother swings both ways?" I asked with some fear in my voice, not liking the thought of being rejected.

"No Abel it doesn't bother me. As long as you're happy then I don't care who you sleep with at night." Damion smiled at me and clapped my shoulder.

"That's good to know bro. Please don't tell dad, I'm not ready to tell him yet." Damion nodded before heading into the office as David came out.

"You're grandma is a piece of work. Say you want to do something tonight, just us?" He asked.

"Um. . sure just let me get back to you with a time. Need to find a sitter." I said, looking forward to getting out for the first time since Nevaeh's birth.

* * *

When I finished my work day I had a walk home with Nevaeh in her pram. By the time we got there she was fast asleep, so leaving her in the sitting room I went upstairs looking for mum. Walking into her room, I started talking.

"Hey mum, would you. . OH GOD!" I slammed the door shut, wondering if the pain was worth washing my eyes with soap.

"God Abel, I did teach you how to knock." mum said as she came out the room in her dressing gown.

"Well gee, sorry mum I didn't know lunch was code for sex these days." I replied causing her to smack the side of my head.

"What is it you wanted?" She asked. I looked at her standing in nothing but a dressing gown.

"Nothing I will ask dad, sorry for bothering you." I said as I went down stairs and walked out with Nevaeh. I walked the two blocks to dads house, walking in I called out.

"Please tell me everyone is dressed?"

"Yeah, we're all clothed, why?" Danielle said as her and dad walked out the kitchen.

"Oh thank god. Seeing one parent going at it is enough thank you very much." I said with my hand over my heart. I took Nevaeh's car seat off the frame and walked into the living room. Lexi was there with some friends, she came over claiming the baby and leaving.

"Sure, no 'Hi big brother, how are you?'" I said sarcastically as Lexi just smiled sweetly at me and went back to showing her niece off to her friends.

"So what's up son?" Dad asked as I sat down.

"I was wondering if you could watch Nevaeh for a couple hours? I'd ask mum but she's busy" I said scrunching my face up. Dad just laughed at my misfortune.

"We'd love to watch her Abel. What you doing tonight, hot date?" Dad asked wiggling his eyebrows. I felt my face heat up.

"Oh it is. Who with?" Danielle asked.

"Umm. . . with David." I said, watching there faces. They both smiled.

"Well it's about time, the boy's been pinning after you for years." Dad said

"What? You're not mad? That you're son might be gay?" I asked.

"No, cause if you were I wouldn't be watching my granddaughter tonight. And even if you are, I don't care. I just want you happy son. I want you with someone that will look after you both."

"Well that's good to know, dad. I will pick her up about seven. Everything she needs is in her bag. Have fun." With that I gave my little spitfire a kiss and left for my first date in over a year.


	9. The Not So Charming Truth

**The Not So Charming Truth**

 **3 Years later!**

 **Abel's P.O.V**

I was lying in bed half awake thinking of all the things that needed done today.

"DADDY! PAPA!" I heard my now three year old daughter shout as she came running into our room and jumps on the bed.

"Daddy, Papa it's my birthday. Gramma and Grampa are coming." I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, Nevaeh had always been a high spirited little girl.

"I know my little Spitfire," I said with a laugh as she beamed at me. "How about we get some breakfast first?" My little girl nodded her head.

"Okay, go sit at the table and I will be there in a moment baby." Nevaeh ran from the room as I turned to wake David. Watching him sleep I couldn't help but think on the last three years.

After the first date we started going steady. David adopted Nevaeh on her first birthday and proposed to me on my 18th, we married in the winter last year. Now six months later things couldn't get better. David is studying law and I'm working at dad's tattoo place while I wait on my start date for my military training. I had already been accepted and was classed as a Private in the U.S military corp. Damion is now am English teacher at Charming high, Thomas got a football scholarship at some fancy school, Devon got early administration to NASA and little Lexi is in her last year at high school. Mum and Chibbs married last year and welcomed little Phil into the world six months back. Dad and Danielle also married but luckily don't have anymore children.

Slowly kissing up my husband's neck I smirked as he rolled over and pinned me under him. He started kissing along my jaw and I knew I had to stop that trail of thought or we would be here for hours. Putting my hand's on his chest, I pushed him up.

"No time for that love, the birthday girl is awaiting her breakfast and our parents will be here soon." David moaned as he remembered what day it was.

"Kill joy, okay I'm going to shower." He said as he got out of bed.

"I'm going to make breakfast, see you when you get down." I climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny's with a gray and black shirt. I went down the stairs and leaned against the kitchen doorway watching my princess dance around the island.

"Wotcha doing Spitfire?" I asked as she stopped mid twirl to look at me.

"Practicing" I raised an eyebrow at her answer

"What ya practicing for?"

"The dance classes you're letting me go to." She said with a sly grin on her face, all I could do was smile at how much she looked like me.

"What makes you think you're getting dance lessons?"

"Well daddy," she started with a hand on her hip. "I know I'm getting dance lessons because I always get what I ask for." I stared at my little girl in shock as she gave me the infamous Teller grin, telling me she had won. Nevaeh started to laugh as she took in my shocked face. She walked over and wrapped her little arms around my legs as she looks up at me.

"It's okay daddy, I know it's cause you love me lots and lots" she said with a sugar sweet smile on her angelic face. I knew my mother was right when she said I had to cut back on spoiling her but I couldn't help it. She was everything to me and I didn't like to disappoint her.

"You're right baby, I do love you lots and lots just like jelly tots." Nevaeh laughed. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Princess pancakes." She replied as she jumped up and down. I smile down at her and walk over to start breakfast.

* * *

Just as I was setting the table David walked in. He leaned down kissing Nevaeh's head as he went past to the coffee pot.

"Happy birthday princess. What's for breakfast love?" David asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Princess pancakes" I smirked as David grimaced.

"Lovely, a perfect breakfast for a perfect princess." He winked at Nevaeh making her laugh.

"You silly Papa. I'm done daddy." I took her plate away as she left the table.

"Dave, please tell me you the dance lessons for Nevaeh?" I asked as I placed her plate in the dishwasher.

"Of course I did. She's been going on about them non stop for weeks. I wouldn't dare forget love." He said as he drained the last of his coffee, I smiled at him. "Well c'mon we got a party yo get ready for." I laughed as he bounded out the back door. By the time we had finished setting up some people had arrived. We walked into the kitchen to see both our mothers along with Danielle and Lexi all pottering about doing something.

"Hey Ma." I said as I kissed her cheek before giving my mother-in-law and step-mum one as well.

"Hey baby, where's our princess?" my mum asked.

"In her room, most likely worrying over what shoes to wear. You know how she is." I laughed

"Yeah, we do that son. You know I'm so proud of you. You've done nothing but prove over and over that you were meant to be a daddy." I smiled at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Ma, that means a lot." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Okay boys, out the kitchen and let the woman get things done."

"Yes ma'am" David said as my mum pushed us throw the door. I heard Lexi say she was going to do Nevaeh's hair so I went to the living room where the men were sitting around.

"Hey Dad." I said as I sat beside him and Chibbs while David went to speak with his dad and an old friend from school that came along.

"Hey son, how are things going?"

"Things are good. What about you lot?"

"Getting there, Phil's doing well getting into everything." Chibbs said as he smiled at his six month old playing on the floor. We chatted about nothing for a while with Damion and Devon coming to join us as they arrived. As more guests started showing I went to check on my baby. As I thought she had a line of five different shoe's while standing with her head in her hands like it was the toughest decision of her life.

"Wotcha thinking baby?" Nevaeh spun around to look at me.

"Oh daddy it's horrible. I can't think of what shoes to wear, there all so pretty and I just cant deiced." She pouted at me. I hate seeing her so sad even if it is over something so silly.

"Well baby why not wear these ones?" I asked as I pulled a shoe box from behind me. I watched a her whole face light up and her baby blues sparkled. I handed her the box and watched as she took the lid off and pulled out a pair of purple formal shoes with a small heel and a buckle across the middle. I smiled as she ran her little fingers over the sequins around the rim.

"DADDY! I love them, there so pretty. Thank you, thank you so much daddy. I love you." Nevaeh squealed and threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back with as much love as I could.

"You're so very welcome baby, how about we get you dressed?" I asked. As she nodded her head I walked over to her closet and pulled out her birthday dress. The purple spaghetti strapped princess ball gown had been waiting for this day for over a month. I smiled as I remember the day we bought it. That was a tantrum to end all tantrums.

"Daddy?" Nevaeh pulled me from my thoughts

"Yes baby" My little girl looked at me with a shy smile.

"Are all my uncles coming today?" I hated that she brought this up as I knew she meant Thomas. We hardly saw him anymore, he was up state attending collage. I sighed as I keeled to her level.

"Baby, I don't know if uncle Tommy is going to be here today. I'm sure if he can get out of classes he will come." I told her while my heart clenched at the tears filling her eyes. "Oh don't cry baby. If uncle Tommy doesn't make it, I will take you to see him next week okay?" She smiled at me as I wiped her tears and started getting her ready.

By 11am everyone had arrived and where waiting in the back yard. I walked my princess down stairs and out back.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The music died down and everyone looked to the back door. " I would like to introduce the birthday girl. Princess Nevaeh." I stepped out the way to shoe off my gorgeous little girl, dressed all in purple with her blonde hair in a fishtail and curls half up-do. The bit that was left down reaching her waist. Everyone clapped as Nevaeh blushed and ran off to play with her friends. David and I went around thanking the other parents for coming.

Around 2pm as we were getting ready to do presents, the doorbell went. I looked at David who shrugged and went back to herding the kids to the table. I went to answer the door, standing on the other side was none other than,

"Tommy!" I said as I pulled my brother into a hug. "God you've been missed. How's school? Are they treating you right? Who's this?" I fired off questions quicker than he could answer.

"I've missed you too, school's fine, yes there treating me right and this is Amy, my girlfriend." Thomas smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Amy, please come in." I stepped aside to allow them in. "You have no idea how happy you will make her. Stay behind me." I said as I lead them to the garden.

"Spitfire" I shouted, she looked at me from her Papa's lap. "Come here, you're first gifts here baby." David put her on the ground and she started walking over. I moved to the side showing off Thomas. Nevaeh broke into a full blown sprint.

"UNCLE TOMMY!" She yelled as she threw herself into his awaiting arms.

"Hello my princess, I've missed you so much. You've gotten big" He said as he carried her back to the table.

* * *

We sat down to open the presents, Nevaeh thanking everyone for her gifts. As she opened the last one she noticed it was another Barbie. She walked over to a little girl who had kept to herself, I had been told that the girls parents wouldn't bring her so a neighbor that was bringing her son offered to bring her along. According to her the parents are drunks and drug users and half the time didn't even notice they had a daughter. I planned to look into it.

"Here you go. You can have this one." Nevaeh said as she handed the doll to the girl.

"I can't Nevaeh, this is you're gift." she said trying to hand it back.

"Please Beth, I want you too have it. My Papa bought me that one last week and I know you like Barbie too. Plus you're my friend, I like to give things to my friends." Nevaeh said with a smile and my heart broke and little Beth clutched the dolly like a lifeline, it was as if she had never had a gift before.

"Thank you Nevaeh. I will take really good care of it, I promise." Beth said as she hugged my daughter. David and I shared a smile as the kids went to play. I walked over to Thomas.

"Thanks for coming today Tommy, you made her day." I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything bro, that girl means as much to me as she does you." I went to reply when it was cut off by our mother.

"What did you say about my son?" She shouted, we turned to see Amy say something back to her and our mother slap her across the face. It became a full blown fight, Tommy and I ran over to brake it up while everyone else kept the kids away. I pulled mum off Amy while Thomas pulled his girlfriend out of arms reach.

"You stupid little bitch, my sons been nothing but nice to you since he let you in his home and you say shit like that behind his back. Bloody whore, I'll kill you." Mum kept screaming

"MUM! stop it, there is kids about. Jesus, it's Nevaeh's birthday. Stop screeching like a banshee." I told her

"I'm not going to sit and let that slut call you a poofter behind you're back." mum said as David started showing people out and thanking them for coming. Even though it hurt to be called such a name by my brothers girlfriend I just shook my head and went inside with Nevaeh to put her down for a nap. After the hurt faded the anger came and I went outside to clean up, keeping to myself so I wouldn't snap at someone. When I finished I headed into the kitchen to get a beer and put the dishwasher on.

As I opened the fridge there was a scream from Nevaeh's bedroom. Everyone rushed upstairs to see mum come out the room. She then said two words that are every parents worst nightmare.

"Nevaeh's missing."

* * *

 **A/U**

 **Pictures of Nevaeh's dress, shoes and hair are on my profile. There is also pictures of Abel, David and Nevaeh.**


	10. The Not So Charming Truth Part 2

**The Not So Charming Truth - Part 2**

 **Abel P.O.V**

I felt my world stop spinning and my knee's go weak. Strong arms wrapped around me before I could fall down the stairs.

"I got you lil bro." Damion said as he sat me on the step, trying to help get my breathing under control. I could see my mum crying in Chibbs' arms and Devon trying to calm Danielle and Lexi. I started crying on Damion's shoulder. My little girl was gone.

"Where's David?" I asked throw my tears.

"I'm here love." I felt him pull me into his broad chest.

"Our baby's gone Dave, why would someone take her?" I cried

"I don't know love but we will find her. You're dad's already on it." David whispered in my ear. I nodded my head, I felt myself shutting down knowing my dad was on it.

* * *

 **Elsewhere- unknown P.O.V**

The little girl stirred in the back of the van, as she took in her surrondings she let out a scream.

"HUSH, now child you are safe, I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

 **Abel P.O.V**

It had been two heart sickening days since my baby was taken and there was nothing so far on who or where she was taken. The sheriff had been informed and they had officers looking for her. The club was also pulling out every stop. Every charter in the U.S had been told and all the ones close to Charming had rode in to help in anyway could. David, Thomas and Devon had taken a leave from school and Damion had taken one from work.

I was like a zombie, not really checking in, just wondering around aimlessly. My mumhad told them I was just going through the phases. I was sitting on a barstool in the club house with untouched beer when my phone started ringing, acting on impulse I answered it.

"Yeah?" I said into the device, I then heard the sweetest sound in the whole dam world.

"Daddy" Came my little girls honey like voice.

"Nevaeh? Oh sweet angel, where are you baby?" I asked as everyone came toward me.

"I dunno daddy but the manny said I can talk to you but then he has to speak with Grampa."

"Okay baby, are you hurt? Can you tell daddy who the man is?" I tried getting as much information as possible from the three year old.

"No daddy I don't know him but he's funny, he tells me silly jokes and makes me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I couldn't help but smile at her words.

"That's good baby" Just as the words left my mouth, a mans voice came over the phone.

"Put you're old man on" Without another word I held the phone out to my dad, who took it causiously.

* * *

 **Jax P.O.V**

I took the from Abel and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the reciver, I winced when a voice I thought I'd never hear again spoke.

"Hello Jax remember me? Tell me how is you're sweet mother doing?" Ethan Zobell's voice came through load and clear.

"Zobell" I made a point to say his name so my brothers knew who we where dealing with. I saw my mum stiffen.

"What do you want? Why did you take my granddaughter?" I asked through a tightly clenched jaw.

"Well first I thought she was you're daughter but she will have to do. The princess of SAMCRO how sweet." I knew he was reading the shirt Abel had changed Nevaeh into. "Do you remember my little girl Jax? I'm sure you're mother does, she did kill her after all." I had switched to load speaker and could see my mother crying as she blamed herself.

"What do you want Ethan?" I heard Abel say after Chibbs updated him on who this guy was. "I will give you anything, please just let my little girl come home to her family." Abel continued.

"I can't do that, you see I need a child to replace the one SAMCRO took from me and little Nevaeh here, well she really is amazing isn't she?" I was the anger flare up in all four of my sons and knew this wouldn't end well, just as I was away to speak I was shocked silent at Abel's words.

"Take me" Abel's word were loud and confident as everyone stared at him, only now relising what lengths he would go to in order to keep his child safe.

"Take me and let my daughter come home, a quick exchange. My mother and I, you and Nevaeh. Charming boarder in 20 minutes?" Abel asked. We listened to silenceas Zobell thought over the deal, the princess for the prince.

"I'll be there in 20" and with that the line went dead.

* * *

 **Abel P.O.V**

Everyone was watching as I took the phone from my dad.

"Abel are you nuts? He will kill you brother" Thomas was the first to speak, I looked at him and then around the rest of the room.

"Yeah well, better me than my daughter." I said as my eyes landed on David. I walked over to him, he had tears in his eyes.

"You listen to me love, you need to stay strong. When Nevaeh gets home she will need you." I placed my hand on his cheek, he leaned into it as his tears fell.

"Abel. . ."

"No David, Nevaeh will need her Papa. Whatever happens to me, you look after our little girl and never stop fighting love. You and Nevaeh are my world and I will do anything to protect you both. This is what I'm doing now. Protect our daughter when I can't. I love you David, don't ever forget that." I crushed my lips to his fercilly as he nodded. I pushed a piece of paper into his hand and turned to Gemma.

"If anything is wrong with my daughter, you're dead." With that I walked out and climbed into my mums car.

As we got to the boarder I was Nevaeh, I was out the car before it had stopped moving and scooped my little girl into my arms.

"Oh baby, daddy missed you" I said while peppering her face in kisses.

"Daddy stop" Nevaeh laughed and I coudn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Sorry to break this sweet moment but I'm short on time, can we hurry this along." Zobell said. I turned my attention to him and growled at him. He looked taken aback and honestly I was too with how much I sounded like Happy. With a smirk on my face with having put the fear into the man, I set my girl on the ground.

"Go get Gramma baby and daddy will be there soon." I told her as I ran my finger down her soft cheek. She nodded her head and ran to my mother.

"Oh Tara be a dear and tell Jax he has a tratior in his mist. I'm sure you're lovely granddaughter would love to tell you who brought her to see me. Let's go Abel, I've shit to do."

I saw my mother pale as she relised it was one of our own that did this. Waiting until the car was around the corner, I turned to face Zobell, taking the gun from my waistband as I went. Zobell already had his out.

.

.

.

BANG!.


	11. Heartbreak

A/n

For current readers, I have rewritten the first 10 chapters. I would recommend going and re-reading as I have changed a lot and added things in that are important to the story. Other than that I am sorry for the long wait but please enjoy.

* * *

 **Heartbreak**

 **Jax P.O.V**

We all waited nervously for any new. Thomas and Lexi were trying to calm an extremely upset David. I knew it was pointless, the boy loved my son more than his own life. If anything happened to Abel I don't think he will come back from it. We all rushed outside as a car came into the lot.

"PAPA!" I heard Nevaeh shout as she threw herself into my son-in-laws arms. David was trying to check her for wounds and hold her as close as possible while telling her how much he missed and loved her.

"YOU BITCH" I turned to see Tara fly in about Amy. It took a few minutes before Chibbs pulled his wife off the girl.

"Mum, what the hell? Why did you attack Amy?" Thomas said from his place beside David and Nevaeh.

"Because she is a traitorous cow, my son could be dead because of her. Let me go Chibbs, I'm going to rip her scrawny little head off." Tara screamed kicking her legs out trying to get free.

"Amy? Is that true? Did you kidnap my niece? Are you the reason my brother is missing? Why would you do that?" Thomas asked. It was horrible to see the heartbreak on my sons face while two of his brothers stood by him looking ready to kill. It still amazed me how close my 4 boys were you'd think they where raised together. I knew everyone of them would die for each other.

"Yes I did, gave me a lot of money for it to." Amy said with a smirk

"Well sorry sweetheart but that money isn't going to do you any good in prison. Hap lock her in a room. Get as much information as you can." I said while watching my oldest and youngest sons trying to calm there brother.

"Chibbs calm Tara down, Juice start looking at the camera's, find Zobell's car. Thomas. . ."

"I'm going to look after my brothers family." with that he walked over to David who had taken Nevaeh to the swings.

"The rest of you, keep looking lets find my son. . again."

* * *

 **David P.O.V**

Four months, it's been four months since my Abel was taken and nothing. Everyone was looking for him, even the military. They had gotten involved after he didn't show up for work. If he isn't found in the next two days they will be declaring him dead. Dead, I can't, wont even think of that as a possibility. I know he is alive, I can feel it and for that reason I will keep fighting. Nevaeh's back at nursery and everyone else goes between work/school and helping look for Abel. I extended my leave I couldn't concentrate knowing my husbands missing. I'm currently sitting in the clubhouse waiting on Jax, he said we had to talk.

"Hey David, how you holding up?" Jax asked as he came towards me. I smiled at him

"I'm holding, you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, we're calling off the search son. I think it's time to face facts. Abel's gone and we need to keep going. It's killing me to do it but it needs to be done."

I just nodded at him.

"Also I wanted to talk about Nevaeh." My head snapped up at my daughter's name.

"What about her?" I asked with my heart rate increasing.

"I think she should come and live with me or her Gramma. It's only fair that she's with her family and I doubt you want to spend the rest of you're life with someone else's kid." I saw red, they wanted my daughter, my last link to the love of my life, well not without a fight.

"NO! Abel wanted me to raise her and that's what I'll do. And someone elses kid? Are you forgetting that I legally adopted her? She is as much mine as she is Abel's and I won't give her up! In fact we're leaving." I blurted out without thinking. Jax looked at me sharply.

"Leaving? and just where do you thin you're taking my granddaughter?" He asked

"Back to San Fran, it's were Abel was meant to be based. He bought a house for us there. The day he left, he past me a piece of paper with the address and a note to take Nevaeh and get out of Charming. I guess our daughter getting kidnapped for some crazy person from you're past was the last straw for him. If my husband is dead Jax, if that's what you all want me to believe, you can bet you're ass that I'm going to complete the last thing he asked of me. I have more right to Nevaeh than both you and Tara, take me to court if you want but I'm her father and that the end of it. That little girl is the only reason I've not gave up yet, she's the very reason I breath and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let you take her." With that said I walked back to the lot. Just as I was about to climb in my car, my cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello, I'm looking for a , a David Teller?" A mans voice said.

"Speaking, how may I help you?"

"Oh, Hello , this is Doctor Michael's from Kindred Hospital in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Afternoon Doc, what can I help you with?" I asked confused.

"I thought you'd like to know that you're husband was brought into us yesterday morning." I felt my world stop as I forgot to breath.

"Abel, you have Abel?" I whispered not wanting to shatter the dream.

"Yes, he was brought in yesterday in pretty bad shape. We managed to stablize him but we are unsure if he will make it. He's yet to wake up." The Doctor explained

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said as a smile bloomed on my face. Hanging up my phone I ran towards the clubhouse.

"Jax! JAX!" I shouted causing customers to look my way but I ignored them as my father-in-law came running out with the club behind him.

"David, what is it? Is it Nevaeh?" Jax asked panicked until he saw my face.

"They've found Abel" I all but shouted

"What? Where?" He asked

"He's in Kindred Hospital in Albuquerque, there not sure if he will make it but he's alive Jax. I'm going to head down."

"We'll come with you, go pick up Nevaeh and we'll meet you at the boarder. I'll call Lexi and my boy's" Jax said

"I'll go run by the house and get Tara and Phil." Chibbs said. I ran to my car to go get my daughter. All I could think was he's alive. My husband was alive and that's all that mattered.

* * *

15 hours and 1,074 miles later and we were parked outside the hospital. I quickly unstrapped Nevaeh from her booster seat and ran into the hospital. Rushing up to the welcome desk I practically shouted at the receptionist.

"Abel Teller's room?!" She didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading. She pushed some forms in front of me.

"Fill these out and a doctor will see you as soon as possible." She said blowing her gum.

"I'm not here to see a doctor I'm here to see my husband" I growled at her as Thomas and Devon each put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me.

"Sir, if you continue to be so aggressive I will have to ask you to leave." She said still not looking up, that blew what was left of my already short fuse.

"You want aggressive you stupid bitch, how about I come over that desk and slap you to bloody Hong Kong? My husband has been missing for four months and I'm at the last of my patience, not do you're fucking job and tell me what room he is in before I release the hound of fucking hell on you're ass you useless cunt!" I shouted whiling slapping my hand on the desk causing Thomas and Devon to tighten there hold so I wouldn't go flying over it on to the girl. The girl looked at me shocked and a bit scared before stuttering out

"Name?"

"Abel Teller" Thomas said

"Room 216, on the 3rd floor." I rushed to the elevators with everyone right behind me. Once we reached the 3rd floor we walked down to room 216 were a doctor was coming out.

"Doctor Michaels?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm David Teller, how's my husband?" I asked him and he smiled.

"You have one hell of a fighter there" I couldn't help but smile. "He has woken up and seemed to remember everything, so we are not worried about memory loss. He has over 300 contusions from a knife and a gun shot wound on his left shoulder. A lot of his organs are busied from excessive beatings as well. Can I asked you a privet question ?" I nodded my head unable to talk after taking in the details of Abel's condition.

"Do you and you're husband engage in any rough or aggressive sexual contact?" I felt my face heat up, bloody hell my in-laws and the club were standing there, all staring waiting on an answer.

"I don't think I understand fully, what do you mean by rough or aggressive?" I asked going redder

"Do you use toys? Or do you penetrate without the use of lubricant?" I didn't think my face could get any more red but I was wrong. I swear my face looked like a Weasley's hair.

"Umm. . no nothing like that. Our sex life is normal." I mumbled out. I could hear some of the guys trying to stifle there laughter. It cut off with the Doctors next words.

"Hm, I was hoping for the other option. I'm afraid there is signs that you're husband has been raped repeatedly and quite aggressively. He substantiated a lot of damage to his backside area. We don't normally check such areas but he was bleeding quite badly. I'm sorry to have to give all this bad news at once. You're more than welcome to go see him but I will warn you it isn't pretty over 90% of his body is covered in bruising." Doctor Michaels said with a down turned face. I gave a quick nod and walked toward the door.

* * *

 **A few days earlier- Unknown Location**

 **Abel's P.O.V**

I groaned as I cam round again, I had no idea how long I'd been here. All I knew was I was in a shit load of pain and was ready to give up. The door opened and another guy came in. Being as weak as I was there was nothing I could do a he forced himself on me. I was use to shutting myself off by now, this happened at least six times a day. They'd rape me then beat or slash me whatever one they fancied, only this guy was stupid enough to place his knife on the table by the cot. While he was detracted I quickly grabbed the knife and slit his throat. Blood soaked my dirty clothes and covered my face as it splattered everywhere, he bled out quickly. I rolled the dead weight off me and slowly started to stand.

I slowly made my way through the halls, slitting the throats of anyone I came by. It seemed to be some kind of old warehouse. I finally reached my goal. Zobell. I opened the door quietly, he was behind a desk doing what looked like paperwork, As he looked up to get another piece of paper I threw the knife, it landed in hi chest, clearly piercing a lung.

"You're going to die a slow painful death as you suffocate on you're own blood, you bastard." I growled at him as fear filled his eyes. I knew he had told his men they can do what they please with me but they couldn't kill me. He also told them to make sure I never got hold of a weapon. I was Jax Teller's son after all.

"You can't get out of here without me" Zobell spluttered out.

"And why's that?" I asked

"Because you need my hand print to unlock the door." He said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" I pulled the knife out of his chest and the blood started filling his lungs. Grabbing his hand I took satisfaction in the fear and defeat that entered his eyes as he realized what I would do to see him dead. Bringing the knife down hard a gave a small smile at his gurgled scream as the hand detached from the arm.

"Thanks for the hand" I said as I watched the last of his life leave his eyes as he chocked on his own blood. Once I was sure he was dead, I used the severed hand to open the exit. I shielded my eyes from the penetrating sun light as I took my first breath of fresh air in what felt like a life time. I stumbled around the roads trying to find some sort of medical center. I tripped over a curb and landed on my stomach with a groan of pain. I thought of how my husband and daughter needed me before the blackness invaded my vision.

* * *

As I came round the first thing I noticed was the very sterile smell. I opened my eyes just to snap them shut again at the invading light, opening them slower to allow them to adjust, I realized I was in a hospital room.

"Well, welcome back . You've had everyone worried for a few months. I'm Doctor Michaels and you're in Kindred Hospital in Albuquerque. Does anything hurt?" I shook my head while I processed the information. Months, I'd been gone for months! and New Mexico, he brought me to the one place the club doesn't have a charter. Fucker!

"Well all you're vitals look good. Now you were found on the side of a road can you tell me how you got there?" Doctor Michaels asked.

"I walked, they kept me there, hurt me. I had to get out, I killed them all and walked then nothing." I said the best I could.

"Okay Abel, we have treated you're wounds and started you on pain meds. We have also gave you medication to stop any S.T.I's. There where signs that you where sexually assaulted. Where you?" I looked down and chocked on a sob, ashamed that I had let them do that to me.

"It's alright Abel, you're safe here. I contacted you're husband and you're staff Sargent. They should arrive soon." I looked up at this not bothered that there was tears in my eyes.

"David? You contacted David?" I asked quietly and the doc nodded. "Thank you"

"Not to worry son, you rest up and I will see you in a few hours."With that he walked out. I lay back on the bed to try and sleep, it was no use as a few moment later the door opened and in walked a sight I thought I'd never see again.

David, red faced handed Nevaeh over to Thomas as he rushed over to my bedside and pulled me into a bone crushing hug while kissing every inch of my skin he could reach. I tried not to stiffen at his touch but it was pointless. David quickly released me and stepped back.

"Oh god Abel, I'm sorry the doc told us and yet I still bloody attack you, what the hell is wrong with me" David stopped ranting as I laughed.

"Gods, I've missed you love." I said and David beamed at me. I took his hand and pulled him over.

"It might take a while and I will probably freak out but I won't let what those monsters did to me ruin my marriage. Don't keep at arms length Dave, I need you." I admitted quietly while looking at our joined hands hating sounding so weak. David placed his finger under my chin and pulled my head up to look him in the eye.

"I'm here love and I'm never letting you go. I promise we will get through this like everything else. Together." He said as he placed a sweet, chased kiss on my lip. I smiled shyly at him before my attention was on everyone else as some cleared there throats. I blushed as I realized what I had admitted to my whole I was saved by an angel, more specifically my angel.

"Daddy?" Nevaeh's voice floated from Thomas' arms as she woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Spitfire" I said and her whole face light with a smile.

"DADDY!" she screamed as she jumped into my arms and cuddled close before falling asleep again with a whispered love you.

After everyone had hugged or welcomed me back, dad asked what had happened. I lay cuddled up with my head on Davids chest as Nevaeh slept in between us. I sighed before starting my story.

"I don't remember much, I pulled my gun but Zobell shot first, hitting my shoulder after that everything kind of phases in and out." I went on to tell them everything that had happened to me over the last four months. My mother, Danielle and Lexi were crying my brothers were mad and the rest of the club looked ready to murder. David silently wept into my shoulder, I only new as I could feel his tears.

"What about Zobell?" Dad asked

"Dead, put a knife into his lung then cut off his hand and watched him choke on his own blood before leaving." Everyone looked at me funny as a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Why did you cut off his hand?"

"Needed it to unlock the door and it was worth seeing the fear and defeat in his eyes as I done it."

"It's good to have you back lil bro." Damion said with a large grin on his face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part Private and put it down to survival." My Staff Sargent said as I turned to see him leaning against the closed door.

"Don't worry, you won't have to repeat you're self. I heard it all. I will right up you're report for you. Once you're cleared for work, I want you on the training field Teller. You're going to make one hell of a Marine."

"Thank you, Sir" I said as I tried to straighten out but David wouldn't let me go.

"Don't move, just rest. You've been though hell. You will be expected to be cleared by a shrink before coming to work. For now though I will leave you to spend time with you're family. I'll be in touch and Teller. Good work." And he left without looking back.

About an hour after he left so did my family wanting to book into a motel for a couple nights. Mum spoke with Doctor Michaels who said that if I keep up the way I am I can be released to my husband and mothers care in a few days. David decided to stay with me so mum took Nevaeh for the night. So curled up on my husbands chest I got the first restful nights sleep in four months, feeling safe wrapped up in my husbands strong arms.

* * *

A/N

Longest Chapter yet! Please R&R


	12. Home Again!

**The Charming Truth**

 **Home. . Again!**

 **A/N**

 **Some of you are not going to like me but it is all part of the story don't worry there is more to come I promise. Feel free to ask any questions or make suggestions. Any suggestions used will be credited.**

* * *

Abel P.O.V

"Welcome home, Love." David said as he helped me out of the car. We had just drove back home and decided to stop at the clubhouse to see everyone as they had left a few days earlier taking Nevaeh with them. I smiled at the familiar surroundings as we slowly walked towards the clubhouse. David opened the door for me to walk in.

"SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME ABEL." Everyone shouted as I stepped into the main room. David had to steady me as I tumbled back in surprise at the noise.

"Um. . Thanks everyone." I said shyly as I noticed three other charters were there along with old ladies and crow eaters. In other words the place was packed but I only had eyes for the little girl that was sat snugly in her grampa Chibbs arms.

"Nevaeh?" I said and my princess looked over to me.

"DADDY!" She jumped from Chibbs arms and ran over to me. I slowly pulled her into my arms with David's help and hugged her.

"Oh gods, Daddy missed you Princess." I whispered as I peppered kisses everywhere I could. Nevaeh laughed at me as she pushed my face away and gave me butterfly kisses.

"I missed you too Daddy, I love you lots." She beamed at me.

"I love you lots and lots almost as much as jelly tots" I said back to her as the woman awed and the new girls looked ready to propose marriage, David wrapped an arm around my waist and placed a kiss on my neck clearly seeing the woman's looks. I watched amused as they blushed and turned away, clearly not use to seeing a gay couple.

"It's good to have you back son!" Dad said as he wrapped me in a bear hug.

"It's good to be back, Da" After a round of hugs and welcome homes the party started. I couldn't drink due to the med's but I was content to watch my family enjoy themselves.

Around half eleven I went and joined Nevaeh in bed feeling drained from the drive and my medication. I couldn't have been in bed anymore than an hour when someone came in. I heard the moans, they were clearly busy. I was about to tell them to get another room when David spoke.

"Keep quite, don't want to wake the kid Juice."

Wait! What? David was cheating on me, with Juice, in my daughter's bedroom, while she slept! Oh Hell NO!

"Is that so? YOU SLIMY TWO FACED CHEATING BASTARD! AND WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU'RE FUCKING HUSBAND! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO BLOODY HEAR IT! GET OUT!" I screamed at them as they stood like fish out of water at my explosion I knew it was a shock, I hardly ever lose my temper.

"Abel, baby, please. . ." David tried.

"Don't baby me, David! You were going to sleep with another man in the room were MY daughter is sleeping." I saw the hurt on his face at the use of 'my' instead of 'ours' but I paid no mind as I got out of bed and walked towards them, completely furious. It must have showed because they both walked backwards. I kept going until we where in the main room, not noticing that the music stopped and everyone was looking, not even noticing I was in nothing but my boxers and some woman where drooling at the sight.

"I get kidnapped, beating and raped everyday for four months. I take 16 peoples life's to get back to you and you're FUCKING CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT OF ALL THINGS!" I started as a deadly whisper but ended up screaming again while I pointed at Juice.

"WELL FUCK YOU DAVID, I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH WITHOUT DEALING WITH THIS SHIT. GET OUT!" I continued as I pushed them out the door and slammed it in their faces. I stood breathing hard for a moment before someone draped a housecoat over my shoulders and pulled me to their chests in a hug.

"Hey it's alright bro." Thomas whispered as he pulled away and wipped the tears i hadn't noticed had fell.

"Why me? Why does everything happen to me Tommy? We have been married for almost a year and together for three why would he do this?" With that my dam broke and I burst into sobs, my anger forgotten. I heard someone push everyone from the room, leaving me with my family for support.

After about an hour of crying I fell asleep on my dad's lap, something I hadn't done since I was a kid but it made me feel safe, especially after everything I'd been through.

Over the next few days I busied myself with looking after Nevaeh and getting my strength back in order to go to work. I was done living my life for other's, it was time to concentrate on myself and my daughter. I refused to talk about what happened with David and had started divorce proceedings, I didn't need anymore negativity in my life.

After two weeks of pushing myself I was declared fit for work, so I mad and appointment with the base shrink and started to move Nevaeh and I into the house I bought in San Fran after having the locks changed. I was currently packing up the last of our stuff when I heard a car pull in. Checking the time I cursed myself. I had been avoiding David, staying at the clubhouse and only coming to pack when I knew he was at school.

"Abel?" David's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." I mumbled as I placed my key on the worktop and picked up the last box. I started out towards my truck.

"Abel, wait. Can't we talk about this?" David asked as he followed me.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is! I made one little fuck up and now you're running off. Classic Abel something doesn't go his way and he runs. Well newsflash sweetheart you can't run from me. We do have a daughter together." David ranted.

"No, I have a daughter and it's for her I'm doing this." I said closing the tailgate

"Oh, I know what you're doing I got the papers but I won't give Nevaeh up, I helped raise her. She is my daughter too Abel and I have the paperwork to prove it."

"You want to take me to court then do it, I'll win the moment they hear you where going to have sex in her room with another man! Don't push me David cause I will strike you down. You broke this family apart, it's you're fault Nevaeh will never remember you. You get to live with that. Goodbye David." With that said I climbed into my truck and drove towards a new life.


	13. Moving on

**The Charming Truth- Chapter 13**

 **Moving on**

Sitting in the office waiting on the shrink coming in I reflected on the past week. Nevaeh and I had moved int our new home that wasn't far from base so I could go home after every shift. I had gotten Nevaeh set up at daycare and a nanny organized for when I'm running late or have to do a night shift, Nevaeh is loving daycare. It's all she talks about, she made friend's fast but still asks about her old ones. I had contacted social services about little Beth, like I was going to do before the kidnapping and I'm waiting on them getting back to me about her.

David had contacted a lawyer and now I have family court next week to determine Nevaeh's living arrangement, so that should be fun. I have contacted my parent's and siblings a few times but slowly it is getting less and less. I can feel myself slipping from my family but I just want a fresh start. I look round when the door opens.

"Hello, I'm " The woman who was around 5'6 with brown hair and green eyes said. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Good morning, please call me Abel." I put on my infamous grin, she smiled back and nodded.

"So Abel, tell me how are you feeling?"

"Better, now that I'm settled in. I really just want to start work." I gave her another smile.

"Okay, well lets see if we can make that happen. Can you tell me about the incident please?" She asked as she got out a pad and pen to write with.

"Well I don't remember much of what happened. I remember getting shot in the shoulder and pushed into a van. I must have past out because when I came to I was restrained to a bed and I heard talking." I told her, feeling myself bring pulled back to that night.

"Can you tell me what was said?"

"'Boss said we can do what we want with him, we just can't kill him. Rules are 1. He must sub-stained pain but we can't kill him so nothing life threatening. 2. Make sure all weapons are kept away, he's the son of an outlaw biker and a doctor. He will know how to use weapons and were to shot or stab to cause the most effect.' Then footsteps as he walked away."

"That's very detailed Abel, how do you remember all that?" She asked with a shocked look.

"It was one of the most terrifying nights of my life. I remember the whole night in detail. Raped three times, beating twice and slashed six times from my left shoulder to my right hip." I said in a voice void of all emotion.

"How do you feel about what happened to you?"

"Honestly, nothing. Not anymore. I use to feel disgusted with myself for letting my body be violated in such a way but now I know it wasn't my fault and the best thing I can do is look at the positive things in my left and take the happiness were it comes."

"That's a very good point of view to have. What about you're marriage? Has what happened had any affect on it?"

"No because we are getting a divorce. Guess I wasn't good enough in the bedroom. Caught him away to sleep with another man." I said with confidence.

"How do you feel about losing you're marriage after everything else?"

"I don't really care about losing the marriage. Guess we just were't right for each other. I just feel bad because we have 13 years of friendship and I think that's gone. Even if it's not the custody case David is dragging us through will most likely end it."

"Custody case?"

"Yeah, my three year old was adopted by my husband when she was one. So legally he has 50% of her rights and he is refusing too give them up but I don't want him near her. So to court we go."

"Why don't you want you're husband near you're daughter Abel?"

"Oh, well see the time I caught him was my fist night home from the hospital. I went to sleep in the spare bed in Nevaeh's room wanting to be close to her when he comes in with his bit on the side ready to have sex in the room my daughter is sleeping in. In other words I don't trust him with her."

"That's understandable. How is you're relationship with you're parents and siblings?"

"That's complicated, I'm close with my parents but there is a lot of history. When I was sixteen I found out the woman who raised me wasn't my mother and that put a drift between us a little. I don't think my parents divorcing the same year helped though. It hurt to know that my parents stayed together for the sake of my younger brother and I when they were unhappy. Sometimes I feel like I've robbed them of there happiness." I rushed out not realize I was baring my worst fears to the woman.

"Have you spoken to you're parents about these fears. And you're birth mother, have you tried contacting her?"

"No, I don't want to burrding them with my problems. They are both remarried, my dad to the woman he was sleeping with and my mum has married the man she loves and has another son. As for my birth mother, she showed up about three year back but I don't want anything to do with her. I have a mum and yeah things aren't they way they use to be but that allowed me to grow up and become who I am now."

"And how do you feel about you're fathers affair and you're mother moving on so fast?" hummed

"I don't see it as an affair as my mother knew and agreed to him sleeping with her. Gods they had three kids together. Same with my mother. She loved this man for a long time but because she slept with my dad once and got pregnant she gave him up so Tommy and I had a proper family." The doctor hummed at me and nodded.

"So you're father and step-mother have three children together. When did you find out about that?"

"When I was sixteen. The day Nevaeh came home from the hospital. Damion is two year older than me, dad didn't know about him until he was 2 near 3, then there is Devon he is a year younger than Tommy and then little Lexi who is a year under Devon. I get on great with the three of them but it was horrible to find out that I missed out on 16 years with my older brother and then up to 15 with the others. Guess you can say 16 was a bad but good year for me."

"Guess you could. So other than these things you get along with you're parents quite well. So what is the complication?" She asked seeming confused.

"Well I've slowly been cutting contact with them. I've wanted this job since I was a small boy and my dad told me stories about my grampa John, he was military and I wanted to make him proud. Now I just want my daughter to be proud of me. I know that keeping in contact with my father can cause complications with my job due to his affiliation with the Sons of Anarchy and same with my mother. I guess in the long run it would be better to cut ties now than later down the line."

"That makes sense Abel but don't let a job alienated you from you're family. Family is something that will always be there but jobs come and go. What about you're Siblings, how are things with them?"

"I get on great with the four of them. Damien is an English teacher but I can see him heading towards the club. Devon works for NASA so we don't see him much and Lexi is still at school so we aren't very close. I was always close with Thomas, we were raised together and despite being opposites we were inseparable, now though I can see I am losing my baby brother to the world that is bikes and woman. So you see I don't want my daughter growing up thinking it is okay to spread her legs for every man that asks and I don't want her around such things. I just want a quite life. I can't do that connected to my family." I ended looking straight at her so she knew how honest I was being.

"Okay Abel, I think I have everything I need to make my decision. I will contact you before the week is out." stood and walked me to the door.

"Thank you for you're time Doctor." I said as I shook her hand and then left for the parking lot.

* * *

"Nevaeh! Julie" I'm home." I called out as I hung my jacket on the hook. I walked into the living room to see Julie, the nanny, staring wide eyed at me with some guy sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry , he wouldn't leave until he spoke with you. He said he's family." Julie said frantically

"Family? Why don't you go check on Nevaeh?" I shooed her out and turned to the person on my sofa.

"Can I help you Sir?" I asked while holding myself defensibly.

"Sir? Why Abel that hurt, you once said we were as close as brothers." The guy looked at me and my jaw dropped. There in front of me was Jason. Rachel's older brother and my first love (not that he ever returned my feeling). Why does the past always bite me in the ass?

"Jason? My God. I haven't seen you in almost six years." I said shocked

"Yeah, only got back off tour a year ago. Heard you dated my baby sister? Bet that must have been weird after being so love struck with me" Jason gave that bark like laugh that made me fall for him in the first place.

"Yeah, well after you left she kept going on and on and I just thought why not, it wasn't like you'd ever return my feelings" I said sheepishly

"You never know Cutie" Jason said with a wink. I felt the heat in my face but stood my ground.

"Don't call me that Jas, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll have you know that I'm all grown up and a dad to boot."

"Yeah, my parents told me about the kid. I haven't spoke to Rachel since and I tried to find you but I couldn't find anything about you after you left San Fran." Jason said choosing to ignore the comment about the old nickname.

"Yeah, I joined the military they cleared my file from after Nevaeh was born."

"You? You, little cutie Abel Teller joined the Military? What Balaton you in?"

"I'm waiting on my start date, some shit happened and I had to recover and be cleared by a shrink. That's where I was today." I told him as I sat down on the sofa.

"You aren't going to drag Rachel back into my life are you? I'm having enough custodial problems as it is." I whispered.

"What? No, I don't plan on having anything to do with my sister if I can help it. What problems you having?"

"My soon to be ex-husband is taking me to court. He adopted Nevaeh a few year's back so he has rights to her." I mumbled and I felt the tears brim at the though of losing my little girl.

"Husband? Wow, I've missed a lot. Please fill me in and I can help any where possible." Jason smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. Jason had always been good to me, even though he is six years older he always made time for the awkward emo kid (me). Not to mention he was easy on the eyes. He stood at a staggering 6'5 with lots of muscles. He was tanned and had light brown hair, he also had the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen. I stared into those eyes and started talking. I told him everything he missed. When I got to the kidnapping and the court case I burst into tears. Jason just pulled me into a hug and let me cry myself to sleep on his shoulder, like I use to.

Jason must have put me to bed as when I woke I was lying curled on his chest in my bed. I looked up and watched him sleep for a few moments before his eyes opened.

"Morning" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, sorry about last night. Guess everything is catching up with me." I said as heat filled my face.

"Don't worry about it. I just brought you up here and went to sleep in the spare room."

"The spare room? So how are you here?" I asked confused as I cocked my head to the side.

"You're cute when you're confused, did you know that? And you had a nightmare. I came to wake you and you asked me to stay so I did." I looked down embarrassed at the nightmare thing, my cheeks even grew hot.

"Awe, you even blush." Jason teased, I slapped his chest.

"Shut up, lets go get some breakfast." I mumbled shyly.

"Yeah, then I thought we could take Nevaeh to the park? If you don't have anything on."

"The park sounds lovely Jas. Come on." With that I pulled him from the room.


	14. Trials and Letters

**The Charming** **Truth**

 _'hhhhhhhh'-_ Letters.

* * *

 **Trials and Letters**

Today is the day I've been dreading. Family court. Today could make or break my whole life. I'm sitting on the sofa watching the minutes tick by. I have been up since 5 O'clock and had both Nevaeh and myself ready by seven. It's now half 8 and I am willing time to speed up. The case started at ten, my parents and the club were coming for support as was Jason.

"Abel, you ready to go?" Jason called as I heard the front door shut.

"Hmm. . What?" I asked coming out my musings.

"Are you ready to go? It's nine O'clock." Jason nodded towards the clock, I looked up and saw that he was right.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab Nevaeh" I mumbled while pulling myself up. Jason pulled me into a hug as I got to my feet.

"Don't worry. It will all work out, I promise." He said into my ear as Nevaeh ran into the room. I pulled away and lifted her up.

"Time to go baby." I said as we headed out after I grabbed her jacket from the hook.

Sitting in the courtroom with my family behind me I nervously chewed my finger nails while listening to David's lawyer make his case.

" divorced my client after a small argument and decided that he had the right to take their daughter with him. When my client tried to talk to about the child, said and I quot 'It's you're fault that Nevaeh will never remember you.' How is it my clients fault when is the one to take her away?" He stopped to look at the judge before continuing.

"My client is a hard working man, who is set on becoming a lawyer. has known connections to an outlaw motorcycle club with criminal convictions. Would you really withhold this mans daughter when all he wants is to keep her happy and safe?"

I sat there gaping as he sat down. David was willing to use my family to get what he wanted. I looked over to see smug looks on both there faces and really wanted to punch them both. My lawyer stood up and gave my shoulder a squeeze before talking.

"You're Honer, would have you believe that my client left him over a small argument. Would you call catching you're husband about to have sex with another man, in you're daughters bedroom where she was sleeping small? Yes, my client said somethings that he shouldn't but when someone is upset they say things they didn't mean. My client has admitted to me that he was upset and said something he shouldn't. He would not keep his little girl from her other parent. When tried to make contact to find out if would like to visit, refused to speak and put the phone down on him." My lawyer looked at David who put his head down.

"Yes, my client has connections to a motorcycle club but one can't choose his family. My client made the choice not to follow his fathers footsteps, instead he joined the military. has done nothing but support his daughter since he was sixteen. Is he now to be judged on that because he made the wrong choice in husband?" My lawyer sat down and smiled at me.

"You both make strong cases but my job is to determine what is best for the child. Social services have gone over the child's living arrangements and finds them more than suitable. It is this courts ruling that Nevaeh Tara Teller remain in the care of her biological father Abel Jackson Teller." The judge said. I had never been so relieved in all my life but it didn't last long as David's lawyer spoke again.

"Motion to have the decision overturned due to mental health, your honer"

"Mental health? Who's?"

" 's, your honer. was diagnosed with depression and suicidal tendencies when he was twelve." I saw David glaring at his lawyer.

"He is also known to have a temper that flares at any moment." The man continued.

"Is this true ?" The judge asked me.

"Yes, your honer." I said as I stood up to continue.

"I was diagnosed at twelve then giving the clear a year after my daughters birth. I haven't taking a pill for depression since I was seventeen. As for my temper of course I have one, who doesn't? But it takes a lot to make mine snap. I haven't took my hit anyone again in two years." I informed him.

"So are you going to deny that you told my client that you had killed sixteen people?" The judge looked shocked at David's lawyer's question.

"I was held captive and did what I had to in order to survive. My staff Sargent did a report, my lawyer has a copy of it." The copy was handed over.

"I also have a copy of 's medical report and the report from the therapist he saw last week, your honer." These were handed over as well. After the judge had read through them he looked up.

"Motion denied, my ruling stands. Court dismissed." He brought the gavel down and I knew it was over. I felt my knee's go from under me as my lawyer grabbed me before I could fall. I felt an arm go around my waist to steady me and recognized Jason's scent. I smiled at him.

"I won"

"I said you would. Come on let's g see you're daughter." Jason started to lead me out of the room when I felt a hand stop me. I turned and looked at David.

"Abel please, I just want to see my daughter. I told him not to bring up you're mental health or what happened to you but the fool just wanted to win. I'm sorry, for everything. How I treated you and putting you through this. Just please don't take Nevaeh away from me." I could see just how upset he was and I knew how much he loved that little girl.

"I tired to contact you after I calmed down, you wouldn't listen but I won't put Nevaeh in the middle of our disagreements and I won't use my daughter as a weapon against you. You can see her, just call ahead to make sure we aren't busy. It's the only chance you will get David don't blow it. You can come spend sometime with her before we go home." I turned and headed out the room.

"Hi daddy" Nevaeh said as she looked up from her book.

"Hey baby, look who's here." I said as David walked in.

"Papa!" Nevaeh jumped up and ran to him for a cuddle.

When we finally got home it was dinner time. I sent Nevaeh to wash up as I looked through the mail, I stopped when I noticed one from social services and one from my C.O. Deciding to open the one from work first I tore into it.

 _,_

 _I have received word that you have been cleared for duty. I look forward to seeing you on Thursday 28th October at 0900 hours._

 _SSgt Brian Morgan._

"Jason, I got cleared. I start on the 28th." I said as I looked at him. He had been sitting across the table waiting patiently.

"Well done Abel, I'm proud of you." Jason smiled.

"What about that one?" He asked while pointing at the other letter. I took a deep breath and opened it.

 _Dear ,_

 _Thank you for informing us of you're concerns of one, Beth Manning. We have investigated the issue and have found cause to remove the child. She is now in a foster home, should you have anymore inquirers please contact us._

 _Thank you._

 _Cindy Davids_  
 _Social Services._

"Can you plate up Nevaeh's dinner? I got a call to make." I said as I got up from the table without waiting for an answer and walked into the living room.

Picking the phone off the receiver I dialed the number for social services.

"Hello, social work department. How may I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Cindy Davids please."

"One moment, Sir." I waited while listening to the overy cheerful hold tune. After a couple minutes the line was picked up.

"Hello, this is Cindy Davids. To whom am I speaking?" Cindy asked.

"Hello Miss Davids, this is Abel Teller."

"Oh, . What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering what's going to happen to Beth?" I asked her.

"She has been placed into foster care until someone adopts her." She informed me

"Could I adopt her?"


	15. Old Wounds

**The Charming Truth**

 **Old Wounds.**

A year after that phone call and I'm the proud father of two little girls. It took Beth a while to realize that she wouldn't get into trouble for the smallest things but almost eight months later she was losing her shyness.

After starting my training I moved up the ranks quickly, making it to staff Sargent in ten months. David and I had worked out a rota that he gets Nevaeh every other weekend, he was now happily settled down with Juice after my dad changed the club bylaws to allow gay's in.

I'm currently standing at the gates of the local primary school, proudly watching my girls walk in the doors for there first day before heading to work.

"Abel, come on man. We gonna be late." Jason called from the car. He had came to pick the girls and I up so he could see them off. I turned to look at him with a sheepish smile. I knew I was being sentimental but this was my girls and they wouldn't be kids forever.

"Yeah, coming!" I shouted back as I turned and headed back to the car.

After a short trip we were at the base. I headed over to my C.O to find out what I was doing today after having a week off.

"Ah Teller, you're training today. Ground four, newbies. Just starting today, I'm sure you'll get along splendidly." Major Philips said as I walked over to him.

"Yes,Sir"

"Good, here's you're list, take roll call, mark down there reasons for being here etc. You know the drill."

"Yes,Sir." I said as I took the clipboard from him. I went over to ground four and almost laughed. There in front of me was pampered boy Michael Cous, who would have thought that the mother of my child's rich boyfriend would be here. Ignoring him for now I started roll call. Once everyone was accounted for I continued.

"I am staff Sargent Abel Teller, I will be you're trainer and you're commanding officer. Should you have any problems you come to me. Now let me just double check this and we will move along." After checking I noticed something.

"Cous, I didn't get you're reason for joining. What is it?" I asked

"My dad cut me off, so figured why not." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Sir." I said automatically.

"What?"

"You address me as Sir. It's a sign of respect." I told them all.

"And when do you respect us, Sir?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"When you earn it. You're not going to last long with an attitude like that, I advise you fix it." I warned him.

"Whatever" I heard him mumble.

"Now due to Cous' loud mouth, you'll be starting with laps. You have three minutes to warm up while I run this to the office." I turned on my heel and jogged to the office. I handed the paperwork over and went back.

"You all ready? Good let's go, this way" I said as I started jogging south.

After six hours of training I walked into the showers were Jason happened to be.

"Hey man, how was you're day?" I asked him as I turned on the water.

"Same old, you'res?"

"Newbies, never guess who one of them is." I answered after getting under the spray.

"Who?" Jason asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Michael Cous." I said with a sly grin

"No way. Rachel's Michael? What's he doing here?" He asked clearly surprised.

"His daddy cut him off. He won't last long if he don't fix his attitude though."

"Nuts man. You need a lift?"

"Well you did pick me up." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah I did. Well I'm ready when you are." Jason said

"I'm ready." I replied as I threw my towel in the hamper. We walked to the bases parking lot and got in the car before Jason spoke.

"So, I was wondering would you like to have dinner?" He asked.

"Jas, you have dinner at mine every night. Why would today be any different?" I asked back.

"No, I mean as a date. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked nervously.

"I'd like that." I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"How about tomorrow around seven?"

"I'll have to ask Julie to stay later but it should be fine." I said as I played with the stereo that didn't want to go on.

"Stereo on" Jason said.

"Voice activated remember?" He laughed at me.

"Yeah, yeah" I waved him off.

We pulled up at the house twenty minutes later to see Julie arguing with a woman outside. I looked at Jason before we both climbed out.

"Julie what's going on?" I asked as we walked over to them.

"I'm sorry Abel, I didn't mean to let her upset Nevaeh." Julie said quickly

"Calm down and tell me what happened." I said

"The girls were playing in the garden and when I looked out, this woman was talking to them. By the time I got out Nevaeh was crying and saying she was lying." Julie explained.

"I wasn't lying. I am her mother."

"My daughter has. . " I stopped mid-sentence as I turned to see Rachel standing in front of me.

"Well don't this day just get better. What do you want Rachel?" I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I want to see my daughter."

"Why? Why know after nearly five years? Nevaeh doesn't know you. She has two parents that love her." I said quietly

"I have a right too see her. And what two parents? You and the man that is technically her uncle?" She glared at Jason who glared back but kept quite.

"Jason isn't her other parent, who is doesn't matter right now. I told you that if you wanted to meet her, you had to contact me. Not show up on my doorstep and upset her. If you want to be in Nevaeh's life then fine but it's on my terms and you can be her aunt not her mother." I said in a tone that meant it was final.

"If that's the best I can get then fine, I'll take it. Now what's he doing here?" Again she glared at Jason.

"I have more right to be here than you, little sister. At least I didn't abandon the kid." Jason said icily before storming into the house.

"Here's my number, contact me before coming over. Right now you have to leave." I watched her walk over to her car before walking inside.

I saw Jason standing glaring at the living room wall.

"Jas, what's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer but I picked up some of his mumbling. Something about 'ruining everything' and 'stupid sisters'.

"Jason, what's Rachel ruining?" I tried again.

"My chance with you." His answer shocked me.

"Jas, I'm not going anywhere. Definitely not back to Rachel. You have nothing to worry about." I reassured him.

"You promise?" Knowing my words were not enough, I kissed him.


	16. Next Steps

**The Charming Truth**

 **Next Steps**

 **10 Year Later**

Rushing around trying to get everything set up for Nevaeh's fifteenth birthday, I felt like I would lose my head.

"Abel, have you seen my black shirt?" Shouted my husband of five years.

"Third drawer!" I shouted back at Jason.

"Never mind" He shouted as if he hadn't heard me. I shook my head, somethings never change.

After dating for a year, Jason and I decided to move in together. We were together another three before agreeing to marry and a year later we signed the papers. On Beth's tenth birthday she asked Jason to adopt her, like David had Nevaeh and after me agreeing he did so.

We lost dad last year to cancer and I have since re-connected with my family, not wanting to lose time with them.

"Abel, did you hear me?" Jason's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"The cake's here, they need paid and I got to feed these two." Jason repeated.

"Right, party on it."I said before kissing my two little boys on the head. We adopted Harley Jackson a few months after dad died and then Shooter John just last month. I shook my head at the thought of my sons name, only Jason could come up with something like that.

I smiled at Michael standing in the hallway of our eight bedroom home, looking around. After not getting into the core due to attitude he got a job a the local backers. We had managed to get become friends with the help of Rachel, who wanted to be in her daughters life more than be with Michael. Not wanting to lose her, he called a truce.

"Wasn't expecting you until later." I said to him.

"I'll be back just had to pick up the extra shift, kids aren't cheap." Micheal said. Rachel had given birth to twins four year back.

"Don't I know it." I laughed as I handed over the money.

"I don't know how you done it at sixteen." He shook his head a he counted to make sure I had given him the right amount.

"Hard work and a lot of help." I said

"Hmm. . Abel here, you gave me too much." Michael tired to hand over the 50 bucks.

"It's called a tip Michael and don't argue with me. Go buy my sister-in-law something nice." I said as I shooed him out and shut the door. I went to the kitchen and placed the box on the counter. I looked over the check list and ticked off the cake. I only had to set up now.

"Where's the girls?" I asked Jason as he cleaned Harley up.

"Getting ready. I was told not to come in." He laughed.

"Sounds about right." I mumbled.

"Right you watch the boy's and I'll set up. After I answer the bloody door." I grumbled as I head to the front door where the bell had just went. I opened it to see fifteen or sixteen teenage girls standing there smiling.

"Hello " They said.

"Hello girls. There upstairs." I let them in as they said there thanks and rushed upstairs. I went into the garden to start setting up.

At twelve o'clock guest started pouring into the garden. All my family and Jason's were there and all Nevaeh's friends. After she had greeted her guests, she went to spend time with her friends.

"Hey brother. How are things going?" Tommy asked as he walked over with his two year old son in his arms.

"Things are stressful, what with the new baby and all. How about you?"

"Enjoying the time before the new baby." Tommy laughed, I laughed with him as our brothers came over.

"Lexi says sorry that she couldn't make it." Devon said with his girlfriend on his arm.

"Don't be stupid, she's on her honeymoon." I waved it off.

"Yeah but you know what she's like. . . Mika put that down!" Damion said as he ran after his three year old boy while the rest of us laughed. I looked around the garden and saw my youngest brother sitting alone in a corner. I walked over to him.

"Hey Phil, you alright lil brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just board."He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know it's hard with Tommy and I being so much older than you. Why don't you go play the Xbox? I'll deal with mum." Phil nodded his head and ran for the house. I laughed quietly and to find my mum.

"Hey ma, how's things?" I asked as I sat beside her and the club.

"Things are good baby. What's Phil doing?" She asked

"He was board, told him to go play Xbox. Don't look like that mum, there's no-one around his age. Of course he would be board." I defended my brother.

"Guess you're right son." She smiled

"How's things with the baby?" Chibbs asked

"We're getting there. Doc said the infection has cleared up so hopefully he'll sleep more. It's still weird having babies in the house after fourteen years." I informed the only grandfather my children have left, he nodded his head at me.

"Hey Abel, the Prospect don't believe you're sons name." Kosic said

"What one?" I asked

"Both"

"Oldest is Harley Jackson, named for my Da. We adopted him a couple months after he died when the little one was abandoned at the base. Shooter John came along a month ago, we had put in for adoption before we found Harley and we were contacted when his mother died in child birth, no dad around and so we took him. As for his name you'd have to ask Jason. I don't have a clue where he got it from." I told the gobsmacked Prospect. We where all laughing at his face when Nevaeh came over with a guy.

"Hey Daddy" She said sweetly

"Hey baby, you having a good day?" I asked her

"Yeah, I want you to meet someone, you as well Papa." She said looking at David who was sat at the other end of the table with Juice.

"Who's that Spitfire?" I asked

"This is Max, my boyfriend."

* * *

 **A/N**

That's is folks. I've left it open to do a squeal. I will be starting that once I've finished my other stories. Hope you have enjoyed it and I thank you all for sticking with me.


End file.
